Runaway Marriage
by pattyofurniture
Summary: Bella and Jacob marry. Bella finds out about Jacob's recent imprint before he gets the chance to tell her. She's afraid she'll never get to tell him the secret she's been hiding.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight or any characters. Property of Meyer.**

* * *

"It is now my privilege to introduce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Black."

Jacob grabbed my hand and we walked back through the rocky beach isle. A crisp ocean breeze blew through my flowing white gown. Everyone cheered. I looked at Charlie and he had a tear in his eye. I'm sure he never thought this day would come, and I'm sure he never thought that it would be to his best friend's son. I looked back to Jacob and he had the largest smile I had ever seen him with. His smile radiated happiness.

He led me back to the tables, positioned just behind the small group setting. He held out my chair and I sat down. I stared out into the ocean and felt the sea mist across my face. It was the happiest day of my life too. It was beautiful.

The rest of our family and friends came to join us at the tables and waiters brought in our food. Sam rose for a toast.

"We are so happy that Bella finally chose Jacob," _oh Sam, please don't embarrass me on my wedding day_, "we all know how long Jacob has wanted this day to come. Jacob has thought about it every day since you two have been dating. Bella, we welcome you to our family. We are all so thrilled to be a part of yours too." He looked to Charlie, and Renee and Phil. "Congratulations, and we hope that your lives will always be filled with love, laughter, and happiness."

I was truly touched. Sam had always been careful around me and Jacob. He had warned me again and again about Jacob imprinting, but I always told him I didn't care. I stopped myself and shook the thought away. I didn't want to think about that threat today. I should just be happy Sam had finally given us his blessing.

"Kiss, Kiss, Kiss!" The crowd started chanting. I leaned over and carefully pecked Jacob's rough cheek. He just snorted at me with a grin. His eyebrows crooked slyly_. Oh no! _He wrapped his arms around me lifting me clear off the seat, practically in his lap, and planted one right on my lips. He moved our lips together until I could hear cheers from the pack boys in the crowd.

I pulled my arms into his chest and pushed against him trying to separate us. He wasn't having any of it. I could feel his lips curl upwards on my mouth. He was enjoying torturing me!

I tried to speak through our kiss while his mouth was occupied smiling. "Jake, please."

He let me slip through his arms back to my chair. My face reddened. I looked to my plate and tried to stifle my own smile. He must have caught it from the corner of his eye because he leaned over and blew into my ear, "I knew you liked it."

My face blushed again.

***

The reception was wonderful. We rented out a local hall in Forks instead of trying to fit everyone into Billy's or Sam and Emily's. There were white flowers everywhere and all that was left of a six tier wedding cake at the back. The lights were dimmed for the romantic music and dancing that was now going on.

Jacob and I took slow dance lessons for weeks, mostly for my benefit. He was amazing on the dance floor. He had such grace. It came so easily for him since his first transformation two years ago. I thought about my junior prom he tried to crash and what a klutz he was then. The thought made me laugh.

Jacob caught my sudden burst of enthusiasm and dipped me. I clung to his shoulders. "Bells, I'm not going to drop you. I've never dropped you."

"Yeah, I know. It just makes me nervous." He laughed and pulled me close into his chest.

My whole body relaxed. Something about his warmth always touched me like that. Even through the layers of his flat black tux the heat seemed to call to me to be closer. I complied. I laid my head on his chest and exhaled as he danced us throughout the floor.

A few minutes later the lights came on and the music quieted. Paul's voice came from the onstage microphone. "Bella beautiful, please come up here." My heart sank. Paul was the worst about teasing me and this couldn't be good. I turned back into Jacob's chest, trying to pretend I didn't hear him.

"Bells, you better get up there before he comes down and slings you over his shoulder."

"He wouldn't."

"He's Paul."

I swallowed. He would. Jacob started pulling me to the front and then helped me up on the stage. I stepped carefully towards Paul, but evidentially not carefully enough. The toe of my flats caught on a speaker wire and I landed right into Paul's arms. "Hey baby, I know you want me, but this is your wedding." My face blushed with a force. I could cry. He helped me stand up straight, but kept his arm around my shoulders. I looked pitifully to Jacob who was smiling away on the floor; he just shrugged.

"Now, if there are any beautiful single gals out there would you please come front and center?"

The group parted and a few ladies made their way to the middle. I recognized Kim, Jessica and Angela, and a few others. "Leah," Paul taunted, "come on over."

"Not a chance," she spat at him from across the room.

Seth leaned over, "oh, come on Leah. This is Jacob and Bella's special day. Just play along,"

She shot him daggers with her eyes. He shrugged and picked her up firefighter style. She started kicking and screaming, "I'll kill you Seth!"

"Whatever Sis," and he plopped her in the center of the girls. They spread a bit. I giggled. I wouldn't want to stand next to her like that either.

Emily startled me. She was on the stage now handing me the bouquet I used earlier. It finally dawned on me. _The bouquet toss._ Well, at least Paul wasn't going to push me off into the girls like I was thinking.

I turned around facing the band and threw the flowers over my head. Being me I tossed a little over generously and started to trip backwards. Paul and Emily both already had a hand out to catch me. "Thanks," I mumbled.

Luckily nobody else caught that I tripped on stage again, they were all looking to the bouquet on a collision course with the ladies gathered together. Leah stuck a leg out inconspicuously and Kim toppled over, the favored catcher. The flowers flew over her head and directly into the arms of Angela. She beamed with pride, holding them high over head. The crowd cheered, minus Jared who scowled at Leah. She just winked back at him, making him bare his teeth. She laughed.

"Alright Jake. Come on up." Jacob leapt up to the stage easily. It made me slightly jealous. He came and stood beside me flashing a Jacob smile into my face. I wrapped my arm around his back and leaned my cheek into his chest. "Time for the garter!" Whistles came from the audience and my eyes widened.

I looked up at Jacob. My eyebrows furrowed. He winked and threw me into his arms bridal style. He sat me in a chair behind us and then gave me a sly look. _Gulp._

He sat down on his knees and gently brought my foot to rest on his lap. He placed his hands delicately on my ankles, caressing them for a moment. He then slid his hands under the bottom edge of my dress. He slowly crawled up massaging my calf. His hands were unbearably hot. He kept moving up then flipped my dress over my knee. He leaned in and kissed the side of my knee. My breathing picked up and my chest started to blotch with red patches. His hand kept sliding up my thigh and reached the edge of the lacy garter. He pushed his hand further up my leg and I tensed. Jake kissed the top of my thigh and grabbed the elastic in his teeth. I froze. My breathing stopped completely. Paul let out a guffaw behind Jacob and I remembered how to breathe again. Jacob pulled the band off easily and stood, flinging it into the audience of boys now gathered to the center.

I didn't notice who caught it. I was still tense, glued to the chair, eyes on Jacob. That was the single most pleasurable moment of my life and it was witnessed by all my friends and family.

He caught my awed gaze and smiled flashing his teeth. "Come on Bells, let's get out of here." Adrenaline flooded into my veins and I bit my bottom lip. How did this go from the single most pleasurable moment to single most terrifying?

It's not that I was terrified of Jacob. It's that I was terrified of _that. _We had saved ourselves for marriage. Was it going to be bad? Would I do it wrong? My life seemed to flash before my eyes. Why was I so scared? _That_ is what married people do. _That_ is what married people do on the night of their marriage.

Jacob woke me out of my daydream, or was it my nightmare? "Bells, come on people are waiting for us." He took my hand and helped me stand; my legs were shaking from fear and excitement. I looked around and people had dispersed outside.

We walked hand in hand through the doors and people started throwing birdseed at us. It wasn't nearly as neat having birdseed caught in the edges of our clothing and hair as all the romantic movies make it look, but we just brushed it off and then we noticed our getaway "car."

Our motorcycles were parked on the sidewalk together with signs hung lazily off the back saying "Bride" and "Groom". Unwrapped candy was stuck carelessly across the handlebars and body. My eyes followed the lines of ribbons hanging off the back holding onto old cans and shoes, but worst of all, a full box of condoms. My face reddened, but not with embarrassment this time. I was angry. That was an understatement. I was furious. I could have punched someone if they dared come close.

I heard Jacob's bellowing laugh beside me. _What the heck was he laughing about! This was horrible!_ I can't ride a motorcycle in my wedding dress! I can't ride a motorcycle with gooey candy all over it. I definitely can't ride a motorcycle with a condom box strapped to the back!

"I am not riding these," I growled through my teeth.

He laughed harder, "Yeah, it will probably be hard to get all that candy off the rental." He looked down at his tux.

_Phew_. He agrees with me. I sighed. Now, who to ask to borrow their car? I began to look around my friends and family back at the doors. Without warning, I was lifted high up into the air and landed across the "Bride" motorcycle. The candy was already sticking to the inside of my thighs. Jacob roared the bikes engine from under me. "No, no, no," I kept whispering pitifully and looked up pleading with him.

He leaned down mouth next to my ear, and asked, "Would you like to go back inside? Mike Newton might like a chance to dance with you."

My pleading turned into a glare. That wasn't fair. "Fine," I growled under my breath. I kicked the bike into gear and sped off without him. I looked back over my shoulder to see him rushing to turn on his bike. I laughed quite devilish to myself. I wonder if I could make it to the motel before him. I leaned forward and revved the engine faster. I only lead for a minute more.

Jacob caught up and rode along side me. I slowed back to the speed limit. He frowned a little then slowed with me. He looked back and grinned while mouthing, "I love you." I mouthed it back smiling too.

We arrived at the hotel an hour later and sure enough my dress was blackened around the edges and candy pieces were stuck along both our legs. He just laughed and placed his arm at the small of my back. I laughed too and reached my arm around him. We strolled to our hotel room and keyed the door.

It opened into a honeymoon suite fit to rival any five star hotel. It was breathtaking. The first thing that caught my eye was the burgundy staircase that curved to a loft above. It was outlined with brilliant white half height posts that rose with the staircase and along the outer edge of the loft. On the lower level four pillars stood from the clean white tiles of the floor. They surrounded a Jacuzzi tub for two in the center of room, and behind it stood a small cherry wood table and chairs in a comfortable nook. Rich golden motifs decorated the soft white of the walls. I could see beautiful deep red satin fabric from the comforter peek through the slits in the white posts above.

I didn't dare step in. It was too beautiful. It was like I was looking into a scene from a storybook. My eyes still scanned the room when I tried to speak. My voice was low, as if giving this place the reverence it deserved, "it's stunning."

"You like it then?"

I could barely nod my head as I gazed up to his dark sparkling eyes. He bent down and kissed me softly on the lips as he took me into his arms and crossed over the door and closed it behind us, already unzipping the back of my dress.


	2. Chapter 2

This is going to be the longest five minutes of my life.

I went and laid on our bed, trying to wait out the time patiently. I sighed as I pressed my head into the pillow. I'm have been so worried. Jacob has been acting strange the past week. He's treating me so much differently, like he's hiding something. He's been treating me even more delicately than usual, like I may break at any wrong turn. He's looked into my eyes with tension like he's not sure how I'm going to handle something.

What do I do about this? We've only been married a year, and he's already falling out of love with me? I guess I always knew it would happen, but he hasn't imprinted yet. I've always lost a heartbeat having him meet a new girl around the reservation but he's never looked away from me. What was he hiding?

I took a look at the clock, two more minutes. Did he meet someone without me knowing? Is he thinking he's stuck with me and can't be with whoever she is? Will he runaway? No, I can't think he wouldn't tell me. I can't think he'd run away. I mean it's just been a week. He's probably just having a bad week at work. Yes, that must be it. The shop is just being too much for him. It'll clear up, and he'll be my Jacob again.

I sighed, feeling a small bit better. It'll be ok. It's just a bad week. It's just a bad week.

I sat up off the bed and watch the clock beat the seconds. There, five minutes. I stood and walked back into the bathroom.

The test was positive.

I was pregnant.

I was pregnant and I couldn't be happy.

This was supposed to be one of the happiest days of my life. To find out you're pregnant with your husband, going to raise a family, what better joy should there be? But I feel I can't enjoy it. Not with Jacob acting like this. I'll have to let him get over his bad week. Then I will tell him. I smiled at the thought. We are going to have a baby. He would be happy and we'd live for that day when we'd cradle this little one in our arms.

Yes, I'll just wait until the week is through and then I'll tell him. I'll tell him after he gets out of this odd behavior of his and we can be happy together. It's just a bad week at work, it's not something he's worried over me about.

I threw the test in the trash and went back to writing my review. I was working two jobs at the moment. I was working at the Lodge, the local steak restaurant in Forks, as one of their main cooks. I loved it. I was learning new recipes and I was learning how to cook for large crowds all at once. I took all my work knowledge home each day as I helped cook for starving wolves. My other job I had as part time to help pay the bills, but I had to admit I really liked doing it. I was a journalist for the Forks Review. I've been writing columns for them once a week. I wonder if I can keep that job when I have the baby. That would be great to still have some extra income but be able to work my own hours while the baby was sleeping.

Jake worked in a small shop he set up himself. He was always a good mechanic I knew he'd go into that profession. When we finally started dating he tested out of school then started college at the local technology center. He was out and set up his own shop before we were even married. Now he's very well known and has always been swamped. I'm so happy for him. He's doing what he's always loved doing and it shows. At least it shows most days. What was with this week that would have him acting so strange? I just don't know.

* * *

"It's been two months Bella, why don't you just tell him and see what he does?" Angela told me.

I cradled my cell with my shoulder as I picked off twelve cans of peanut butter off the store shelves. "I just don't know Angela he has been acting so funny all this time. What if he's falling out of love with me?"

"Bella, you know he is head over heels for you! Maybe he's knows that _you're_ hiding something from _him_."

"You know, you're probably right Ange. I'm not being truthful with him either. I guess I should tell him tonight. Thanks, you're a lifesaver."

I went back to my shopping, grabbing absurd amounts for just being here two days ago. I was grabbing cereal when I heard my name muffled from another isle. I bent my face into the isle to try to focus on what was being said.

"It was bound to happen. Has Jacob told her yet?" It was a voice I recognized as MaKelle, Seth's recent imprint.

"No he hasn't told her. Jared said he's been resisting it." That had to be Kim.

"It's going to break Bella's heart!"

The blood rushed to my feet. Imprinting. They are talking about imprinting. Jacob imprinted and he's resisting, for me. That has been why he's been acting so strange. He imprinted! I grabbed my purse out of the cart and ran for the door. I couldn't believe it. My eyes started churning out tears. I jumped into the van and the sobs broke through. I pounded my head on the steering wheel.

If only I would have waited to run from the store. I would have heard the next line which was the most important.

"No. It's not like that! Jared has seen through his eyes. He loves Bella _more_!"


	3. Chapter 3

I sat in the front seat not knowing what I should do. I always thought I would just step aside when his imprint showed up knowing that I always wanted him to be happy, but now I wasn't sure. We have a baby now. How would I raise a child on my own? I guess I could go back and live with my mom. She'd always take me in, but she loved Jacob so much. How would I tell her that he left his pregnant wife for another woman? I just didn't know.

I did know I had to get out of the parking lot before MaKelle and Kim showed up, or worse, their pack boys did. I couldn't go home, Jacob would be there soon. Anywhere in La Push would be the same; they could smell me and find me wherever I was. Forks was out, they'd look there next. I'd have to go somewhere far enough away, but a large enough place that I could get lost in the smell of crowds.

Then the thought hit me. Why was I thinking of running away? This is crazy! This is my husband. He has a right to know where I am. ….No. The reason I'm running away is this baby! He can't know. I don't want him to feel bad about leaving this baby fatherless. Then I realized that's why I haven't been able to tell him about the baby all this time. I don't want him to know. If he doesn't know he can be happy. I want him to be happy. …Even if I can't be.

I came to Port Angeles as my destination. I could hide out there while I get myself straightened out and I could fly out to my mom later. I put my van into gear and drove away. Away from this small town and their gossip. Away from Jacob and his new imprint. Away from the best part of me, so he could be happy.

I looked in the mirror at the town disappearing into the trees behind me and said my goodbyes.

Port Angeles took an hour to get to so I had time to think about what I was going to do next. I found the big box store in town and stopped. I took a cautious glance around me. Was I out far enough? Should I go further? No, I was here now. This is fine. I went inside and loaded up the cart with supplies like a sleeping bag and food. I was planning on sleeping in the car and stopping at gas stations for the occasional break. I could wait out here a few days.

I pulled all my things onto the checkout counter and looked in my purse. I only had my charge cards. If Jacob went looking he could trace our account here. I swiped my card knowing I'd only been gone a few hours, it's not like he would flag our account yet. The bagger put the sacks back in my cart and I walked toward the ATM. I needed cash. I needed to go unseen for a while.

My cell buzzed in my pocket. I looked and it was Jacob. Did he know I was gone already? I placed my finger on answer but couldn't get myself to push it down. How was I supposed to talk to him about this? The buzzing stopped and I put it back.

I pulled out my card and put it quickly in the machine. I looked at our checking balance. Not a hefty amount, but enough he could get by on until his next paycheck. I clicked savings. I had been putting extra in there for the baby, so I took only that amount. I figured that could buy gas and a plane ticket. But now I knew I had to get out of Port Angeles. He would come looking for me here.

I gassed up the van and started the drive to Seattle.

I felt my eyes getting heavy and I pulled into the empty parking lot of a church. I just sat in the van. I didn't know what else to do. I grabbed an apple and ate a few bites before deciding nothing would feel good in my stomach right now. It was getting dark now and my cell had been ringing off the hook for the last three hours. He knew I was missing now. I turned my cell off.

I got out and opened the back. I pushed the seats down into their floor compartments and spread the sleeping bag out. I didn't want to do anything else. I just wanted to cry myself to sleep.

_I stood on our beach. It was our wedding. It was beautiful. I looked down the isle to my soon to be husband, Jacob. He was so handsome it made my heart soar. I linked arms with Charlie and began my march towards him. But something seemed wrong. He wasn't looking at me. He was looking past me. I turned my glance and a faceless bride with long dark hair pushed passed me. He was looking at her. He was about to marry…her._

I shot out of the sleeping bag screaming. I threw the back open and ran to the nearest bush. I was sick and not just morning sick. _Nightmares?_ I hadn't had nightmares in so long. Jacob always seemed to keep them toned down even when I was fighting my internal battle with Edward early on, but this, this was so much worse than any nightmare I'd ever had. This one will come true.

I rinsed my mouth out with water and then got back in my sleeping bag. I buried my face in my pillow and cried myself to sleep again.

I awoke late in the morning. I reached and grabbed for my cell phone to see what time it was. I clicked the button and nothing came on. _Right_, I turned it off. I turned it back on. It was 10:30 and I had 22 messages. I bit my lip and pressed play.

"Hey Babe, I'm thinking about coming home early today. Give me a call."

"Hey Babe, I'm on my way home. Can't stop thinking about you." I bit my lip harder.

"Bells? Where'd you go? I'm at home. Give me a call."

"Bella? Where are you? Are you ok? Please call me back."

"Bella. I'm getting really worried. Please call."

"Bella. I'm going out looking for you. Dear God I hope you're ok."

"Bells! I'm scared! Please!...."

I slammed the phone closed. They only had to get worse. I couldn't listen to any more with my already upset stomach. I cried again.

***

He sounded genuinely worried for me. I guess I should at least give him a call to let him know I'm ok. I really don't want to talk to him about this yet though. _Wait_. I never even gave _him_ the chance to tell me imprinted! What if he didn't? I ran away for nothing! Just to scare him! How awful of me. I n…I breathed. I need to hear it from him. I don't need to talk right away, but I'll call and let him know that I'm alive and hear that he imprinted from his own mouth.

I picked up my phone and stared at it. I studied the numbers willing myself to press them. I must have stared for ten minutes before it buzzed in my fingers. It startled me enough to drop the phone on my legs. It was Jacob. Am I ready for this?

I pressed talk. "Jacob?" I asked quietly.

"Bells??! Is that you!!? Oh my gosh! I've been so worried! Where are you!? Are you OK? Can.."

I cut him off, "have you imprinted?"

"What?"

"Have you imprinted?"

The line fell silent.

I lowered my voice, "I'll take that as a yes."

I moved the phone away from my ear and closed it as I heard him say, "yes, but.."

I turned my phone off.

I cried again.


	4. Chapter 4

I drove the rest of the way to Seattle. I still didn't know if I was going to get on the plane yet or not. I couldn't very well show up on my mom's step unannounced.

I pulled into the local truck stop and bought time for a shower. I locked the stall door behind me and began to slip out of my clothes. I let the scorching water flow over my head and down my back. It felt so good to feel warmed and free of any problems. I breathed in the steam trying to clear my head. I just needed time to think. What would I do after this? I didn't want to be found so I'd have to hide out until I gave him divorce papers. I cringed at the thought. Did I really think I could go that far without him telling me his side of the story? Maybe this girl just wanted a brother, maybe just a friend. I'd have to give Jacob that much. I could go back and talk. Couldn't I?

For dinner I nibbled on some of the things I had bought yesterday, and then settled in my sleeping bag again. I touched the empty space next to me as if Jacob should be there. I needed him. How could I be without him? He was my husband after all. I sighed and fell asleep.

***

A day and a half passed by and I was feeling smaller by the moment. I couldn't believe I was still out here without Jacob. I had to go home. I had to feel his warm breath on my neck as we hugged. I had to know that he still loved me or at least that he wanted me as a friend. I had to think he still cared.

My cell buzzed at my feet. I'd left it on feeling like the buzz was my only communication with Jacob. I looked at it half smiling. He was thinking about me at this moment at least. I pulled it up and it wasn't Jacob. Emily? I guess I could talk to Emily. Maybe Leah would be better. I shook that thought away; I really didn't know her well enough to open up to. I let the phone buzz a few more times before I pressed talk.

"Emily?" I asked quietly.

"Bella, don't hang up." Sam.

"I don't need to talk to you Sam." I reached to press end when I heard what made me stop.

"Jacob still loves you."

I brought the receiver back to my ear. I asked carefully, "what did you say?"

"Jacob still loves you. He never stopped loving you. Your hiding out is killing him."

I shook my head, "Jacob doesn't need me anymore. He imprinted. He said so himself."

"Bella! You haven't even let Jacob explain himself! You barely heard two words from him!" He started getting very angry. "Jacob did imprint, but he loves you and chooses you! Now please come back."

"I…I can't. I have my own reasons. I don't want him to see me." I rubbed protectively over my belly.

"Bella." He exhaled deeply into the phone. "We know what your reason is."

"You have no idea." I sighed quietly.

"Bella," he paused as if to collect his thoughts. "We know you're pregnant. We all do ok? Jacob didn't want to tell you about his imprinting because you have been under a lot of stress with the pregnancy."

"But I never told anyone I was pregnant." I shook my head in denial.

"Look. We're wolves. We hear better, we sense better. When you were only a week or two along we could all smell the new hormones in your scent. Three or four weeks ago we started hearing the new heartbeat."

"Why didn't Jacob say anything?"

"He thought you'd tell him when you were ready."

"I…ah….I have to go Sam." I tried to talk through tears and heavy breathing.

"No Bella. You must come home."

"I have to think."

"Bella. Jacob does not want the imprint. He cares too much for you and the baby. He wants to be there for you. Please come back."

"But he never told me he imprinted."

"He didn't feel it right to scare you in your condition when there was no need. He doesn't even feel the imprint. He would have told you soon enough. It only happened two days before you left."

"What do you mean two days? He's acted funny for two _months_!"

"Bella. How far along are you?"

I hesitated. "Two months."

"Exactly Bella. He's been worried about you! He wants to know that you and the baby are safe. He wants you to be where he can keep you safe."

"But he has the imprint now."

"Are you even listening to what I'm saying!!? He doesn't want the imprint! He wants you! He wants his baby!! Now, come back please. He won't phase. He won't go to work. He needs you."

"I, I…" I stuttered not knowing what else to say.

"Please Bella. Don't do to him what Edward did to you!"

I was taken back. "This is nothing like Edward did to me! How dare you!"

"Your right Bella, it's _not_ the same." he spat back at me, "Edward left you with a warning. Edward left you as a girlfriend, not spouse. Edward didn't leave when you had a child together!"

I was speechless. His words cut like a knife. I couldn't say anything back. I closed my phone.

I opened the van back and ran to a nearby trashcan. I was sick again.

I cleaned myself up and sat back in on my pillow. Silent tears were streaming down my face.

How could I? I broke Jacob like Edward broke me. Sam was right, it wasn't the same. I was worse. What I did to Jacob was a hundred times worse then what Edward had done to me, and I did it for the same reasons. I thought Jake would be better off without me. I hadn't left with a warning. I didn't even pick up my cell for a day. I was horrible. I was a monster. Why would he even want me to come home after I did that to him? I love him and I just walk away? How could I do that?

I picked up my cell and studied it.

I pushed in Jacob's number.

A quiet heartbroken hello greeted me.

"Jake?"

His voice picked up, "Bella? Is that you?"

"Yes." I swallowed the lump in my throat. "May I come home?"

He sighed. "Baby, yes. Please come home."

"I'll be there in a few hours. I love you."

"I love you too Bells." He seemed happier already.

"Bye."

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"Me too." A tear slid down my cheek. "Me too."


	5. Chapter 5

I was driving as fast as I thought I could. I needed to get home. I needed to be there for Jake. I was so selfish! _No. _I can't think of that now, I need to drive. I wiped my hand across my eyes. I can't drive if I can't see.

I was past Port Angeles now and starting to feel the breath returning to my body. I was getting so close, just a half an hour away_. I'm so sorry Jake_.

To my right I saw something disappear in the trees beside the road. _Jake!_ He came looking for me. I wasn't going to wait to get home to grab my arms around him and tell him I was sorry.

I pulled the van over and made my way into the trees. It was dark, but I could see well enough by the moonlight. I heard a branch snap and started walking towards it. Another snap, and I walked further in the forest towards it.

Then a thought froze me. Jacob wouldn't snap branches. He is soundless when he walks. I definitely wasn't walking towards him. I started to hyperventilate and turned to run back to the road. I rubbed my pockets. My cell wasn't there. _Please let me make it back to the van!_ Something else is out there!

I slipped on something underfoot and fell forward. I flinched but felt no pain. I opened my eyes and I was hovering a few inches off the ground. Then I noticed the cold feeling from around my stomach. I was being pulled up straight now. I closed my eyes. I didn't want anything else to happen to me now. I just want to be home with Jake.

I stood up and turned slowly, sure I wouldn't want to talk to whoever might be out here watching me. I looked him in the eyes.

"Hello my Love." Edward reached to touch my face.

I backed up a few feet. "Edward, what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry Love I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Stop calling me that. I'm married now."

"Ah yes, and other news as well." He motioned to my stomach. "Don't worry we can give it up for adoption."

"I..I don't know what you're talking about Edward." I instinctively cradled my stomach protectively.

"Jacob imprinted. You're free to live your life with me now."

"I love Jacob. He loves me."

"He's imprinted. He doesn't need you now. Love, I can see that you've been crying. He's hurt you. I can help you now. We can be together." He held his hand out to me.

"Get away from me." I took another step back.

"Bella, don't make this any harder for yourself. Come back with me and my family now."

"No! Leave me alone." I turned and ran to the road.

With a gust of wind he stopped in front of me, grabbing my shoulders possessively. He squeezed me tighter and breathed angrily in my face. "Come with me Love. I'm here for you now." The moonlight shown onto his face now, glistening his midnight black eyes. "Don't make me force you to come."

"Edward you're hurting me."

His nostrils flaired as he breathed in. His body cringed and he squeezed his eyes shut. He looked as if he was losing to an internal battle. His posed changed and his eyes thrust open glaring into me. This wasn't the Edward I used to know.

"Your blood still sings to me." He then pleasingly smelled the air deep into his chest, then angled his head upward to the sky. "Oh, and with the new heartbeat." He gave an inward sensual moan.

I pulled away from him while he was momentarily distracted. I started backing away from him slowly. He gazed back at me, eyes fierce. His shoulders hunched over and he started stepping after me. I couldn't break the focus of his eyes, but kept walking backwards. I was pushed into something. I reached behind me. It was the rough texture of bark.

Edward now towered over me. Eyes consumed with lust. He brought his hand and cradled my face, then pushed my hair over my ears. His hand trailed to my neck feeling my pulse under his fingertips. He closed his eyes and moaned again. Then he moved his face into my neck and rubbed his cheek against me.

"Edward…" I whispered, "Please, don't do this."

He moved his face so his lips brushed against my skin. "Your blood. I need your blood." He blew on me. I was paralyzed with fear.

I felt him open his mouth slightly against my neck.

"Please don't."

I felt his stance brace around me and he reared his head back and took in a breath ready for the bite.

Fierce howls rose on the wind. It was so loud I had to cover my ears. He stiffened and smelt the air. Then a streak of his colors took off through the trees, followed by dark streaks from the west. I took in one breath. _Too much. Too much to deal with today_. I slipped into unconsciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter is thanks to naruhinafoeverXD, who put the thought into my head for a Jacob chapter. Without naru, you'd still be waiting to read!**

**

* * *

**

**Jacob's Point of View, a few days earlier.**

"Dude, you need to tell her you imprinted." Everyone has been saying that for the past day.

"Embry stop bothering me about it! You know I will, but it's just not important now. It'll hurt her and she's already so stressed with the baby I don't want to add anything else when nothing has changed between us."

"Ok, Ok. Sorry." He huffed. "Hey, would you hand me that rag?" I grabbed it and threw it at his head. "Jake, calm down, jeeze!"

I scooted back under the car.

I can't believe she still hasn't told me. I keep trying to get her comfortable with telling me, but she keeps hesitating. I know she's scared, but I still don't see what she needs to be afraid of. This is the happiest thing that's ever happened to me. She is just so stressed about it though. I keep trying to reassure her and do everything I can to lighten her load. I'm doing my best to step up my watch on her so she doesn't need to be worried. What more can I do?

"Can I get that wrench?" Embry kicked it to me. I tugged, and the bolt and screw tip flung to the floor. "Freaking!!"

"Dude, calm down." Embry hit my shoe, "You're going to pull the whole engine out."

I relaxed, "Sorry Embry. I'm just so worried about Bella. She still hasn't told me."

"Why don't you just tell her you know and you're happy about it? Maybe she'll come back together if she thinks your ok with it."

"I don't know."

"You heard Sam. Emily had a doctor's appointment by this time with her pregnancy. She needs you to know so she can go get checked out."

I grunted. "You're right." I teased, "Do you always have to be right?"

"Yup," he said with a smirk. I chucked the wrench at his legs. He caught it one handed, laughing. "Dude go home. I'll close up shop today."

"Thanks Embry." I got out from under the car and grabbed a greasy rag. I wiped my hands off, "I'll call Bella and let her know, and then I'll just finish some paperwork."

"Go make up ok! You need some serious action to get you out of this dull."

I walked out of the work area and rolled my eyes, "jerk." He laughed.

I grabbed my cell and punched in Bella's number. It rang for a bit then her message picked up, "Hey Babe, I'm thinking about coming home early today. Give me a call."

I sat at the desk and finished my paperwork as quickly as I could. I filed everything then took a step and opened the work door, "Hey Embry I'm checking out now." I pulled my cell out again and gave Bells another call. "Hey Babe, I'm on my way home. Can't stop thinking about you."

I jumped on my motorcycle and roared the engine. I kicked it into gear but kept slow. I needed just a minute of fresh air before I talked with Bella about this. I would have to tell her I knew delicately. She wouldn't want to know that I knew before she did. I pulled in front of the house and the van was gone. Maybe she had to go somewhere. I walked in the house and checked the fridge. No messages there. I pulled my phone out again, "Bells? Where'd you go? I'm at home. Give me a call."

I sat on the couch and flipped on our small TV. I watched a few programs and then called again. I turned the TV off and went to the kitchen for a sandwich. I sat at the table and tried to clear my thoughts.

How do I start this conversation? _Hey Baby I know we are going to have a baby, sorry you didn't trust me enough to know._ Yeah that would go over well. I guess I'm still a bit hurt she hasn't told me yet, but no, she can't know that I am. That would hurt her even more. _Bells honey I know you've been keeping something from me._ What about _Bells, I love you I want you to know I'm always here for you. You know you can tell me anything right?_ Dang. What do I do?

I checked the clock, it was nearly six thirty. I started to panic. She always had dinner ready by six when she wasn't working. I punched her number in my cell again. _Please pick up, pick up! _Answering machine again, _dang! _"Bella. I'm getting really worried. Please call."

I started to call around the reservation; no one had seen her all day. I called Charlie, no luck there. I dialed the next number, biting my lip. I gave them her name. "We have no patient here by that name, sorry Sir." I exhaled, not at the hospital either. She was missing. My brow started to perspire and I needed to phase. I called her, again no answer.

I had to go find her.

I ran out of the house and hit the trees. I undressed and phased quickly.

_Jacob? _Sam studied my thoughts. _Call a meeting, we need to find her._

I let a heartbreaking howl tear through the air then went back to racing through the forest. I kept my nose down, but never smelt anything out of the ordinary.

The pack arrived and they all agreed to take different areas to find her. We searched for an hour when Quil broke our concentration.

_I've got her smell at the grocery store, but she's been gone for hours. Looks like she left in her car._

_Good job Quil. Keep looking everyone. _Sam added, _Jacob go home and wait for her call._

_Sam no! I can't just wait around at home. I need to be here._

_Jacob what if she is in danger and tries to reach you by phone? You need to be available._

I was reluctant, but Sam was right. _OK, thanks guys._

I ran the rest of the way home and phased back hopping into my clothes at the tree line. I raced to our house and straight for the phone. Answering machine again. What do I do? I can't just sit here.

I grabbed some leftovers from the fridge and called again while they were heating up. _Where is she!? _I ate what I could then started to pace.

What could have happened to her? Something must have happened between the grocery store and back home, she's never left just like that before. Has the pregnancy taken a turn for the worst? _Oh, no!_ What if something has happened to the baby?! No, no. The hospital said she wasn't there, and the guys would let me know if she is anywhere around. She has to be out there. She has to be ok. Our baby has to be ok. _Don't they?_

I tear slid down my face.

_Bells._

*******

It was six AM and still no word. We all had a sleepless night tracing the woods and me trying her cell every half hour or so. After a while it started going directly to voicemail so her battery must have died. I hadn't quit pacing all night.

I heard the front door open. "Bells!" I ran the few steps only to find Sam. "Any news?"

"Nothing. Jacob I don't know what more we can do. I think we just have to wait now. Keep by the phone. She will call."

"Whatever Sam, yeah just.," I exhaled and sunk into the couch burying my forehead in my palms. I didn't know what else to say. "This just isn't like her."

"Bella will be ok Jacob. Why don't you get some rest?"

"I don't think I can."

"Try." He turned and left.

I pushed back into the couch. How could I sleep when she's out there alone? She could be hurt. I tried to rest my head against the back. My mind ran a million miles a minute but soon exhaustion overcame worry and I fell asleep.

I opened my eyes just a few hours later, stiff from sleeping on the couch. I needed to go for a run. I grabbed my phone to try her number again before I left. I punched it in. It startled me that it was ringing. I held my breath. _Pick up, please baby, please, pick up!_

"Jacob?"

"Bells??! Is that you!!?" I was so relieved to hear her voice. "Oh my gosh! I've been so worried! Where are you!? Are you OK? Can.."

She cut me off, "have you imprinted?"

The question threw me off guard. "What?"

"Have you imprinted?"

I didn't know what to say. I can't talk about this now. I need to know where she is. She just needs to come home.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Yes but it doesn't matter I love you. Can I come pick…you….Hello? Bella? ….Bella!"

I dialed her number again. I dialed again. I dialed again. _No Bella! You have to let me explain! _The phone fell threw my fingers.

I cried.

*******

I cried every tear in my body over those next two days. I hadn't wanted to move. I began to hide within myself and missed patrol and work. Almost every member of the pack came by to try to get me to get out of the house. I didn't want to do anything. I just wanted my Bella back. How could she do this to me? I thought she was done running away from me.

I knew she was always afraid of imprinting. We never talked about it but I could always see it in her eyes. The way she looked painfully at me and held her breath every time we met new people, the way she danced around the word when we'd talk about the others, I could always see her fear. How could I not have told her? She trusted me. …Of course she'd run away.

Sam walked through the door.

"Jacob, get up."

"No." I pressed my face into the couch.

"Jacob. This isn't healthy. Please you need to get out of the house. Come for a run."

"NO! Why is everyone at me to run?!"

"It will help ease the tension from your system. It will help you think."

"I need to be here when she gets back."

"Quil and Embry can keep an eye out here if she returns."

"I'm not going Sam."

"Jacob! Stop this! Get out and go on! Bella will come back when she's had time to cool off."

"I can't Sam! Now just leave me alone."

Sam huffed and bared his teeth. I braced for what was to be a very verbal punishment, but he turned and stomped out the door, slamming it behind him.

I sat up in confusion. Why did Sam not try to fight me? It wasn't like him at all. I sighed and picked myself off the couch. I walked to the kitchen and found something to eat.

I finished my meal and just stared absently at the table. My cell rang I picked it out of my pocket and brought it to my ear.

"Hello." Which jerkwad was calling me to run now?

"Jake?"

I looked at the caller ID, "Bella? Is that you?"

"Yes. May I come home?"

Those words brought pure relief to my aching body. "Baby, yes. Please come home."

"I'll be there in a few hours. I love you."

"I love you too Bells."

"Bye."

_Oh wait!_ "Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

My heart skipped a beat when she said, "Me too. Me too." She forgave me.

I pulled a chair up to the window to wait.


	7. Chapter 7

**Seth's Point of View**

Leah and I were driving back from a late day at Port Angeles. She was going on about her stupid life when I thought I saw something ahead. "Is that?"

"Bella's van. What the heck is she doing out here? She get lost on the way home?"

I pulled in behind her and opened the door to get out. Leah and I shot glances to each other and said in unison "Vampire!" We jumped out of the car and phased on the spot, clothing shred to pieces.

We sped through the trees and howled with all our might when we caught the bloodsucker about to bite her. He ran.

_Party time! _Leah said following after even faster.

I sped my pace to catch up. Leah caught him on the shoulder and dragged him down face first. I jumped for the kill while he let out a cry of pain.

I stopped mid flight, completely shocked. _Edward?_

Leah released her grip and turned her gaze to me. _What are you doing!? Kill him!!_

In her instant of distraction he pushed her off and shot towards the trees. Leah hit the ground running and was off with me still standing here. _Follow dang you! He's not your friend!! He tried to kill a human!_

I shook myself out of it and chased after them. I caught up to Leah and she was still on his tail, but he evaded her every move.

_The filthy bloodsucker is reading my mind! He keeps just out of the way!!_

We were on his tail until he sped into the ocean and we could no longer follow. Leah turned back around and stalked towards me, fire in her eyes. _Sam is going to KILL you! _I_ am going to kill you!_

_It was an accident!_

_No! You LET the bloodsucker get away! You could have had him! _I _could have had him if you hadn't distracted me!_

_It was Edward! We, we have the treaty._ I started to back away terrified.

_The treaty doesn't count here. Did you see how close he was to Bella! He was going to kill her!_

_Sis! Sis! We got there. She's ok now. In fact we should probably go check to make sure she's ok. _

_Sam is going to hear about this and then you'll be in it!_

She was right. Sam was going to have my head. A new thought came to mind, _OH NO!!!_ Leah caught it and smirked.

_That's right. JACOB will have your head!! _

I was not looking forward to that fight. I swallowed hard. I was in for it. I'd take Sam any day over what Jacob was going to do to me. _I'm doomed!_

Leah laughed so hard she could have been rolling on the ground.

I turned and started inching back. _Let's just get back to Bella ok? Please don't tell Jake._

_Oh, I won't! _She thought sarcastically, and then she started laughing again.

_I am SO going to die._


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella's point of view**

I laid there and blinked my eyes a few times. I focused and two wolves hovered over me. I looked closer, Seth and Leah. "Where's Jacob?" I asked them groggily.

Seth waved his face back and forth as if to say not here. "Oh, ok." I then remembered what Edward had just done, "Edward!! Edward is he?" I sat up on my arms. Leah growled low and moved her attention to Seth. He cowered and shook his head no.

"Oh." I sighed. "Yeah, that's good. You shouldn't have killed him."

Leah brought her deadly eyes into my face and bared her teeth.

"Um, cause I mean Edward wouldn't really have hurt me." She growled low and menacingly.

I swallowed hard, "I, ah, better get back to the van. Jacob's waiting." I turned out of her attention and started to walk to the road. They followed me human pace with Leah right at my neck.

We walked the rest of the way in silence. When we hit the tree line they stayed behind. "Bye guys," I said. I looked towards my van and Seth's car was parked behind it. "Are you guys going to phase back?" Seth motioned towards the car and I noticed little pieces of fabric littered everywhere. "Oh." He wandered out to the open and grabbed something from the ground and placed it in my hands. Keys. "Are there extra clothes in your car?" He gave a yes nod.

I walked towards Seth's car and dug around in the back and found a pair of pants and a sundress. He took them in his mouth and headed back to Leah. I just got in my car and drove away. I didn't want to talk to them. I knew what Leah would say. I'd wait for that argument later, now I just needed Jacob.

I entered La Push and rolled down the window. I needed air. What was I going to do when I got home? Sam said Jacob still loves me so do I run up and hug him? He didn't sound angry on the phone so maybe he wasn't too mad at me. I bit my lip.

I saw our house and he was out on the sidewalk already. He looked beat. His beautiful face was sunken and he had dark circles under his eyes. His hair was in his face. His body looked as if he couldn't move without feeling pain. I looked back at the road afraid to look in his eyes. I did that to him. I made him look that way. I casually brought my hand to my face and hid wiping away a stray tear.

I pulled in our driveway and he was at the door before I could turn the key. I shut off the engine and the door opened. He pulled me out into his arms and squeezed me until I couldn't breathe. I didn't push him away. I needed it. I wrapped my arms around him and held in closer. Tears started flowing from me uncontrollably. We just stood there, tight in each other's embrace. We could have been the only two people in the world. We needed each other like never before.

I felt hot tears in my hair. I released my grip enough to look up into his glistening eyes.

"Don't ever do that to me again Bella," he spoke in such a hushed sad tone it hurt me. I closed my eyes and bent my head ashamed.

"I won't." I whispered.

"Come on lets get you inside." He delicately placed his hand at my back and led me to the house. He sat me on the couch then placed a blanket over me. He walked to the kitchen and brought me a glass of water.

I grabbed it from him silently. Another tear fell to my lap. He was still trying to take care of me even after all I did to him. I was such a monster for ever thinking something could come between us, even an imprint. I was so selfish. My tears started breaking free again.

He sighed and sat next to me pulling me into his chest. "I'm so sorry Bella. I was so stupid not to tell you. I shouldn't have tried to keep it from you. I'm so, so sorry." He kissed my forehead.

I couldn't help but crying worse. He was apologizing to me! I leave _him_ and he apologizes to _me_! "No! …It's me Jacob……I'm the one…who needs to…apologize!" I could barely make out the words through my sobbing.

He cupped my cheeks and brought my gaze to his. "No baby, no. It's me. It's all me." He wiped my tears with his thumbs. "You only did what you did because you thought there was no other choice. It's all my fault. I'm so sorry."

"I, I thought you wouldn't want me anymore. I thought you'd be better off without me. I thought," my words slowed and I pulled my gaze away, "you'd be better off without our baby."

"Bella?!" His face was so full of pain. He pulled away and fell against the back of the couch, "how could you even think that?!"

I whispered, "I didn't think. I'm sorry." I turned my body to face away from him.

He gently grabbed my arm and pulled me back to face him. "Don't you ever think that I'd be better off without you. I need you more than anything. I need you. I need our baby. The feelings I have for you and our baby can't even compare to an imprint. I love you."

My tears were slowing, "I know. I'm sorry. I love you too. I was just so scared that you might not want me anymore that I didn't know what to do. I'm sorry."

He pulled me back into his chest and held me tight.

I closed my eyes and nestled into him. There was something so intimate about this moment. I forgot the pain. I forgot the hurt I. I only needed him. I rubbed my face into his chest.

"Were you with Edward?"

I pulled away from him suddenly. He slit his eyes, hurt worse than before. "No, no. It's not what you think. I was on the way here. I stopped because I thought you came for me. I ran into the woods and he was there. He came because you imprinted. He thought I'd want to be with him now." I swallowed and looked away, "he smelled me and heard the baby's heart beat and it changed him."

He sat straight up, expression changing to anger, "changed how?" he prodded.

"He looked and acted different. He cornered me and was touching my neck. I was getting afraid when Seth and Leah came from the woods and chased after him."

"Then what happened?"

"I'm not sure. I fainted. I woke up and Leah was looking at Seth really angrily. Seth looked like he did something wrong."

He softened and looked into my eyes. "It's ok. I trust you." He hugged me again. "You've had a long day, why don't you go shower and then come to bed. We can talk more tomorrow."

"OK."

He stood up from the couch then bent to kiss me on the forehead. "I love you. Everything will be ok now." He turned and walked back towards our bedroom.

"I know. I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning felt like everyone in a thirty mile radius called asking about me. I was so embarrassed that I just hid under the covers. Jacob let me stay in bed and even brought me breakfast. After I finished I snuggled into his arms and we sat against the headboard, watching TV.

After a cooking program ended, I turned up to him and asked, "So you've known about the baby all this time?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just thought you were acting so strange around me that I'd wait until things were back to normal. I didn't know you were acting strange because you already knew. Sorry."

He let out a breath. "You weren't telling me because I was acting strange?" He brought his hand to his face and rubbed. "I thought you were stressed about the pregnancy so I was trying to be better around you. I didn't realize it was making you feel worse."

"At first I hoped you were just having a bad week at work. When it never got better I," I blew out a breath, _I guess we are talking about this now_, "I thought you had imprinted and felt like you were thinking you were stuck with me. Since you never said anything I was hoping it was all in my mind. A few days ago I was in the grocery store and overheard MaKelle and Kim talking. They confirmed my fears and I was so frightened that I just ran. I felt like I had to get away. I didn't know that it only happened a little before."

His arms tightened around me. "I should have told you right away, but I was afraid of hurting you. I felt like you were already so stressed about the pregnancy that I didn't want to add anything else on you. I'm sorry."

I hesitated. I knew I didn't want to know the answer to this question, "who is she?"

He bit his lip. He didn't want to say it either, "Sondra Banks."

"Sondra? But I was there when you met her. You didn't look twice at her."

He turned his head to look in my eyes. "That's because I was already looking at you." He kissed my temple, and then he sat back against the headboard. "The feeling was so strong, like nothing else mattered. I never wanted to be anything ever again except for her. I would have stepped forward and kissed her right then, but you squeezed my hand. I turned and looked at you and saw the expectation in your eyes. It froze me. I knew only a moment before I loved you. I knew it had to still be there somewhere deep within me. I struggled, but I tried to unbury the feelings I had for you. Slowly I felt twinges of the feelings I felt for you bubble to the surface. I kept trying to pull away from the gravity to her. I then remembered our wedding and your smile. I remembered the feeling of your kiss. I then thought about the baby and how I couldn't leave you to take care of our baby. I already loved our baby more than anything and at that moment I knew I could resist her. I had to. I had to for you and I had to for our baby." He turned my face to look me eye to eye. "I love you. I'm strong enough to resist the imprint Bella. I can do it and I will do it. I still feel the pull around her. I do, I won't lie, but you have to believe me that it's only you in my eyes now."

Tears slid silently down my face. "I believe you."

He leaned in and kissed my lips gently. It was the first time he kissed my mouth since I returned. It was warmer and more intense than I ever remembered. With that kiss he was promising me that I was everything to him and that I never needed to worry about him leaving me. He loved me and the baby and he would always resist for us. I had to believe it.

His hands glided to my back and pulled me on top of him, straddling his legs. Our kiss was intimate and graceful. My hands trailed up his chest and caressed his shoulders. I moved one and slid it into his hair feeling the strands slide between my fingers. My legs inched up to his body and he deepened the kiss.

A few minutes past us by before he pulled me away from him. He stroked my cheek with a soft touch. I looked into his eyes and gave him a sweet smile, "I love you."

"I love you too Bells. Always remember that."

"I will."

My cell rang. Jacob leaned over and picked it up. "Hello………She can't talk right now………..Yes sir…….You can be certain she is very sorry about that………Yes she will be, I'll make sure of it………..Ok, thank you sir…..Bye."

"Who was that?"

"Looks like you have to go into work today."

My heart dropped. _Oh no! I forgot The Lodge!_

"They seem to think three unexcused days of leave is grounds for a firing if you don't go in today," he said in a teasing tone.

I hopped off him and started pulling on my work clothes, "I'm so sorry Jacob! I didn't even remember about work! _AAH!_ How could I forget about that?" I put a leg in my pants and then tripped falling backwards.

He laughed, "it's ok Bells. They aren't going to fire you. They need you. Besides you don't have to go in for two hours."

"Oh."

He held his arms out to me, "come back up here for a while ok? I missed you." I pulled my pants the rest of the way up then I crawled back into bed with him and snuggled into his outstretched arms. He grabbed the remote and started flipping through channels.

He settled on an action movie when his cell rang. He reached to his nightstand and grabbed it. "Hello?........Yes…..She's ok……...I'll be there. Thanks Sam, bye."

I looked expectantly at him. He went back to watching the movie. "What did Sam want?"

"He wanted to make sure you made it home last night and then told me there is pack meeting in an hour."

I got up and started walking towards the kitchen. He didn't follow. I leaned my head back in the bedroom, "Are you getting up?"

"No why?"

"You have to leave in an hour."

"Bells, I have to go naked anyway. It's not like I need to get my 'work' clothes on," he winked.

I rolled my eyes at him and smiled. I went to the kitchen and starting preparing him some sandwiches. He'd want to eat before he left.

"Mmmmmm," he mumbled in my ear. I jumped throwing the messy butter knife to the counter. I turned around and he was standing inches in front of me. "Sorry," he smirked.

"You scared me," I playfully slapped his chest. Then I went back to fixing his lunch smiling to myself.

"Sorry, it just smells so good." He moved into my back and wrapped his arms around my middle. He started rubbing my hair with his cheek. I let out a deep sigh, but continued making the sandwiches. He brushed his lips against my ear, and then opened his mouth slightly trailing with his bottom lip. The knife slowed in my hand and I closed my eyes. He nibbled tenderly on my ear. I leaned my head to the side, giving him better access. He moved down to my neck. He kissed back up to my ear, "I still have a few minutes before I need to go."

I put the knife down as I summoned up my most seductive voice, "Oh, do you?"

"Yes," he forced me up in his arms bridal style.

I looked at him with a shy smile wrapping my arms around his neck, "then what should we do?"

"Oh, I have an idea." He bent into kiss me and walked me back to the bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

**Jacob's Point of View**

I locked away the thoughts of Bella and I a moment ago and then phased and ran to the meeting. _Sorry I'm late guys. What's up?_

Sam answered. _We had a problem with one of the Cullen's last night that we need to discuss._

_What's the problem? _I watched as the scene play out through Seth's mind.

_He didn't! I'm going to KILL him!! _I kept watching, grinning when Leah brought him down. My grin turned when I saw Seth hesitate and Edward get away. I was shocked. I turned to Seth. _You actually LET him get away!? _I practically exploded. _How could you! Don't you even know what Bella means to me!?!!_ I snapped at him.

Sam pushed forward. _They were distracted Jacob, anyone of us could have been._

_But it was Bella!! She could have been killed!! I'm going to rip you to shreds. I'm going to rip Leah to shreds. _I stopped and scanned the surroundings. _Where is Leah anyway? She chicken out about what I'd do to her? _

_Jacob stop! We've been keeping her from council. I have been running patrols with her. We need to get other things figured out before she comes back to pack meetings._

My eyes slit. _You mean my imprinting don't you? You think that she'll be angry I'm fighting it._

_Of course she'll be angry! Don't you think I know that?! I'm trying to protect her! _

We all froze when we felt the ripple of someone phase. _You guys didn't think you'd keep me from seeing Seth get pummeled right? _She raced into the clearing and looked at Sam. He lowered his nose to the ground. She felt our tension. _Why are you guys acting like this?_

_I imprinted Leah. _I told her outright. She needed to know.

_Well good for you. _She thought snidely. _Just another pretty little lady to add to the pack._

_It's not like that Leah._

_Right because 'it'll hurt little Bella's bloodsucker loving heart'. _She said in a high sing-song voice.

I was going to spare her feelings, but that was too much. I let out the vision of me resisting.

_Jacob Don't! _Sam ordered, but it was too late. She saw every moment.

Leah backed up. She was stunned. She was hurt beyond words. Pain flashed through her eyes unlike any I have ever felt from her before. I began to regret my thoughts.

_You can resist? _She asked me numbly. _How can you resist?_

_I'm sorry Leah._

A few silent moments past as we watched her play out memories of Sam to herself. We were afraid to say anything. She saw him smiling at her. She saw him take her in his arms. She saw him get down on one knee. She saw him seeing Emily. She saw him slip through her fingers. She saw him never look back.

Her body language changed then. A resonating growl escaped from her lungs, turning to a screaming howl. She was filled with hatred. She stalked towards Sam, her words were like fire. _You didn't even try. You piece of scum! You didn't even try!_

Sam backed away. _I didn't have a choice._

_You did too have a choice! Jacob has a choice!_

_No._

_I loved you._ She began circling him.

_I loved you too._

_LIES!! You didn't even love me enough to look back! You could have fought!! _

_No, I did love you, but I couldn't fight. My imprint was too strong. Jacob's isn't as strong._

_LIES AGAIN! I felt it. We all felt it._

_Leah. No, it's different for him._

She stepped into his face and flashed him a look of pure death. _It's different because he is trying …for her, a stupid leech-lover! Wasn't I worth trying for Sam?!_

_I didn't know I could fight!_

_Neither did Jacob that doesn't mean he's not trying. _

_I….I….. _his voice broke as his thought invaded our minds.

_That's right Scum. Say it._

He was silent.

_SAY IT!_

He cowered submissively. _I'm not as strong as Jacob._

She spoke, hatred flooding her words. _You better believe it._ He moved to nuzzle her. _Don't touch me. Don't you ever touch me again._ She ran off and phased just through the trees. We all flinched when we heard her screams of despair. Screams turned to sobs as she ran through the underbrush. They hushed as she ran further and further.

Seth's thought broke the silence. _Should one of us go after her?_

Sam spoke._ No, no one go after her. She needs some time to think things over. _

_Some time to get angrier you mean. _Paul's eyes rolled.

_She will be fine. Let's get back to business at hand._

After a lengthy meeting, we decided that, again, we'd step up patrols. Just when we thought our patrolling lives were back to normal Edward comes back with a vengeance. He hasn't been around today, but Sam was sure he would be back. We would attack if we saw him again. It was an order. There was nothing around it this time.

Seth was punished to patrol with Leah for the rest of the month. Hardly a punishment, but nobody wanted to take those shifts. Leah having a meltdown and being able to hear her thoughts was something no man wanted to deal with. That is, if she even decides to phase at all.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bella's Point of View**

I ended up working everyday the next week to try to make up for missing work without an excuse. They were really angry, but they needed me. I was their best cook. I was grilling a couple steaks when the manager yelled at me from the door.

"Black! Finish those up then get out to table 24. She wants to meet the cook. Then take your break and get back to work."

That's funny. No one has wanted to talk to me before. I smiled to myself. I must be doing pretty good then. I plated the steaks and handed them to the side dish crew. "I'm taking my break now."

I walked out to the dining room towards table 24. I slowed my pace when I recognized who it was. "Alice?"

She heard me over the noisy dinner crowd and looked up. She smiled flashing her brilliant white teeth when she saw me and nodded up and down. She stood and hugged me up into her arms when I got close.

"Hi Alice." I pulled away with a laugh and sat in the chair opposite hers. She sat down.

"Bella!! It's so good to see you! I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too Alice. It's great to finally see you again. What are you doing here though? You don't eat."

"I had to come see you, and obviously I can't come by your house."

"That's true." I said with a laugh.

"I came to apologize Bella."

"Apologize? For what?"

She lowered her voice, "for Edward." I cringed when I realized what was she was talking about. "I had a vision as soon as you heard about Jacob imprinting and decided to leave him. I told Edward and he was on the first flight out here." She took my hands in hers, "I had another vision when he changed his mind about keeping you safe. I panicked, but by that time it was too late to do anything. I have never been so relieved to have my vision blank out than I was right then. Bella I am so sorry! You have no idea!"

"I know Alice. It's not your fault."

"No, I should have made him hunt before he came. I should have realized it would be too hard for him. I'm so sorry!"

I pulled my hands from hers and patted her hand. "No, it's ok Alice. I forgive you."

She gave me a large smile and then asked about how I was doing. We sat and talked for the rest of my break. She talked about her family and how they all were. I told her about my job and the baby and anything else I could think of. It was good to see her. Sadly, my break time was ending and we had to say our goodbyes. We traded phone numbers and then we parted.

After I finished the rest of my shift I stepped outside to go home. As I smelled the crisp night air, I couldn't help but letting a tear free. I really did miss having Alice in my life. She was always so happy. I knew I made the right decision to choose Jacob, but I just wished I could see Alice a bit more. She always made me feel so free.

I rubbed the tear away and tried to calm myself when I thought I saw someone standing beside the building. I rubbed my eyes again to discover it was nothing. I stepped in the van. I sat for a few minutes trying to collect my thoughts. When I felt manageable I grabbed my phone.

"Hello?"

"Jake, it's me."

"Hey babe! Ready to come home?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to warn you I saw Alice today so I might smell when I get home."

The line was silent for a few seconds, "Alice Cullen?"

"Yes."

"_Just_ Alice?"

"Yes. I didn't see anyone else, and we only talked for my break."

"Ok Bells, thanks for the warning." He laughed, "I'll have the shower going for you."

I giggled back at him teasingly, "Oh, no thanks. I was thinking of just going straight to bed. Do you mind if I use your pillow tonight?"

He laughed loudly. "Love you Bells. I'll see you when you get home."

"Love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I closed my phone and smiled. I loved that he could still joke with me even after all we've went through. He really meant so much to me.

I got home quicker than normal. Jake opened the front door for me. He smiled and threw me into a tight hug. He spoke into my hair, "Glad you gave me the warning Bells. You stink!"

I laughed. "Guess I'll be going to be bed now."

He pulled away a hint of disgust on his face.

"Ok, ok. I'll go take a shower."

He crooked an eyebrow. "Do you need company?"

I teased, "I don't know. I wouldn't want to smell like a wet dog when I see Alice again."

His face dropped. "Again? When are you seeing her again?"

"Jacob it was a joke! Yeah, I'll see her again sometime. I gave her my phone number, but I'm not counting on anything yet."

"Oh, ok. But if you ever see Edward anywhere, you need to call me right away. He's not safe. Will you call me Bella?"

"Yes of course Jacob. I don't exactly want to see him again after what he did either."

He let out a deep breath, "good. That's good."

I reminded him, "I called you that I saw Alice, even without the warning."

He shook his head and sighed. "You're right, I'm sorry. I trust you Bells."

I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. I strutted to the bathroom. Once inside I poked my head back out and spoke in my most sexy voice, "are you coming?"

I saw him smile his hungry predator smile before I jumped back in the bathroom.


	12. Chapter 12

I parked outside the grocery store. I was afraid of getting out of the van. This is where all the problems started. This is the place that made me first run away. I tried to take deep breaths and remind myself I was only going grocery shopping, nothing would happen.

It had been a month since I was here last. I did all the shopping I could at the small market on the reservation or had friends pick other necessities up on their trips, but we were getting dangerously low on food for there being a wolf in the house. I looked towards the doors. I knew I could be strong. I couldn't be afraid of a grocery store. I wouldn't be afraid.

I opened the door and grabbed my purse. I shut the door gently behind me and then closed my eyes. _It's just grocery shopping._ _It's just grocery shopping._ I opened my eyes and threw my purse in a nearby cart. I walked through the front doors, the cart positioned in front of me like a shield. I breathed in and pulled out my lengthy list.

I walked the store isles placing items in my cart. Something felt different. This place gave me the creeps now. I kept checking around me, thinking I'd see someone standing there. Was I being watched? _No._ It's just my imagination. This is the place that I ran from Jacob and my mind is just creating things to be afraid of now. I kept saying that as my mantra. I quickly finished up my shopping and headed home.

I pulled into the house and unpacked the groceries. I put everything away then grabbed a rag and started obsessively cleaning off the counters. I couldn't shake the terrible feeling from the grocery store. I needed something to help me calm down. I didn't want to call Jacob, he was at work. I sighed. A shower would probably be best right now. I threw the rag in the sink and walked the hallway to the bathroom.

I slipped out of my clothes and into the steaming water. I rolled my neck letting the water hit my shoulders. I breathed in the hot vapor clearing my head. It felt so good. After my breathing returned to normal I turned off the water. I toweled off and picked out a new outfit to wear.

I strolled to the kitchen and started making dinner.

It was almost finished when I heard Jacob's motorcycle drive in. I put down the spatula and walked to the door to greet him. He opened it before I could get there.

"Hey Bells!"

"I'm glad you're home!" I threw my arms around his neck and he pulled me off the ground.

"Did you miss me?" he laughed.

"Of course. Didn't you miss me?" I asked pretending to be hurt.

He let my feet touch the ground and then thrust his lips to mine. He kissed me with force then dipped me down almost flat.

I clutched at his shoulders and spoke into his lips, "Jake please! I'm going to fall."

He smiled still trying to keep his lips close to mine. "I guess I better make sure that doesn't happen." He then slowly let me down to the plush carpet then lowered himself on top of me.

"What's this for?" He started to kiss down my neck. I closed my eyes and sighed.

His lips brushed against me as he answered, "I want to make sure you know I missed you." I tried hard not to let the edges of my lips turn into a smile, but failed. He noticed and brought his mouth back to mine, kissing my mouth gentle but full of passion. After a few endless moments he deepened the kiss, moaning into my mouth.

His hand started to trail down my blouse flicking buttons open carefully. Somewhere in the background a buzzing sounded. It took me a minute to think through. _Dinner._ That's the dinner timer.

"Jake?" I whispered into his mouth.

"Hm?" He hummed as he nibbled on my bottom lip.

"That's dinner."

He pulled away and looked me in the eyes. I could see him thinking and then he grinned ear to ear, "It can wait."

He moved to kiss down the opening between the edges of my open shirt, but he had lost his pure passion. He was now trying to tease me.

An inner battle played in my head. I wanted to continue, but dinner would burn. He brushed the edge of my shirt away from my stomach and grazed his tongue across me. That made the decision for me. _Dinner loses._

I grabbed his face and brought him back to my lips, thrusting myself at him. I kissed into his teeth when he started laughing. In a second I was kissing air. I looked around and he wasn't anywhere to be seen. Had something happened? _Oh no! Vampire!_

I sat up and ran to the front door. I swung it wide and yelled, "Jacob!!" I searched the surrounding area and couldn't see him anywhere. I sighed heavily. "Be safe," I whispered as I turned back towards the kitchen.

"OK." I heard as I pummeled into his chest. I screamed and fell backwards before he curled his arms around catching me.

"You jerk." I mumbled smacking his chest softly. He just smirked at me. "You can't just kiss me and then run off without reason!" I pulled out of his arms and pouted at the opposite wall.

"Bells, I had perfect reason. You said dinner was ready. It would have burned if I hadn't rescued it. You were just rolling around on the floor." He moved into my back and wrapped his warm arms around me, hands directly on the barely noticeable bump at my stomach. The heat there was powerful and soothing. He trailed the tip of his nose over my neck and ear. I was losing my anger and felt myself lean my head against his chest. "Am I forgiven then?"

I relented. "I guess so." Then I turned up to smile at his face.

"Ok. Let's go get you some food. It smells incredible!" He walked to the kitchen and I followed behind buttoning back up my shirt. I was going to have to get him back for this.

He prepared our plates then set them on the table while I grabbed some drinks. We ate in silence but kept flashing flirting looks at each other between bites.

Jacob's phone rang in the other room. He moved to go pick it up. I heard him answer. "Hello?........Hey. Anything new?...................Oh, ok. Let me ask her just a sec." He peeked his head back in the kitchen. "Hey Bells Embry says they're planning a bonfire party next weekend. You want to go?"

I smiled. Of course I want to go. "Sure. That would be great Jake."

He turned his attention back to the phone. "Yeah we'll be there………OK. See you later. …Bye."

He came back and finished his meal. I smiled inwardly. A bonfire night would be fun.


	13. Chapter 13

A week later Jake and I stepped onto the rocks at first beach and my heart stopped. I should have guessed that Sondra would be there. Jacob saw her too. He was biting his lip and I saw his muscles start to shake. I could tell he was trying hard not to race over to her. I swallowed and placed my hand on his shoulder, "Jake?"

The shaking stopped. "Yeah, um sorry. It's still going to take some getting used to."

"Do you want to leave?" I asked sincerely hoping he'd say yes.

"No, I'm ok. Let's go." He wrapped his arm around me and held me tighter than I think he ever has. We stepped forward into the group of people.

Emily waddled over to us. She was now almost eight months pregnant. "I'm so glad you two made it. Come have some food." We wandered over to the food table, he grabbed a normal person amount of food and I grabbed a single roll. I think we were both nervous about being here.

An hour rolled by and we both had relaxed. Jacob even had gone for seconds on dinner. I was laughing with Emily going over strange pregnancy stories when I noticed Jake talking with the guys. I watched in horror as Sondra strolled over to him and threw her arms around him. Emily turned around and gasped. Jake's arms started to tremble as he tried for a smile and pushed her away. I went pale. I couldn't move. He said some words to her and then almost ran back to me.

He grabbed me up in his arms and buried his face in my hair. I was frozen cold. _She_ had hugged him. She felt the pull too. "I love you Bella," he said squeezing me tighter.

I could barely hear the flat words out of my mouth, "I love you too," but I never moved to hug him back.

The rest of the evening he almost clung to me. He didn't want to let go of me anymore than I wanted to let go of him. Luckily she never came close to him again. I didn't realize it was going to be this hard for him to resist her. Thoughts ran through my mind wondering if I should have stayed in Seattle. I tried to shake them away. Jacob can resist. He is strong.

Sam came up to us, "Jacob can you take my place on patrol tonight?"

I swallowed. I didn't want to let him out of my sight ever again. "Um, yeah, sure Sam," he said.

"Can you make it in five minutes?"

His eyes widened a little and he gripped my hand. "Yeah I guess." He looked to me and I nodded giving my acceptance. It was a lie.

He hugged me, holding on for too short of time for us both. "I love you."

"Come back to me."

"I will." He let his arms slip to my hands. "I will." At that he turned and followed after Sam. When he was almost out of sight he glanced over his shoulder back to me apologetically.

Kim came by and had me come sit with the girls. I swallowed. _She_ was there. I sat down delicately in a white lawn chair and tried my best to turn the edges of my mouth up. I tried not to stare at her, but there was something that moved me to keep looking at her. She had dark flawless skin. Her long black hair seemed like silk flowing down just touching her hips. Her eyes were deep chocolate and mysterious. Her lips were rounded and thick. She was beautiful. She was stunning. No wonder Jacob could hardly resist touching her. The thoughts made me sick.

"Bella?" Emily placed her hand on my knee. I looked over to her. "You don't look so well, would you like me to take you home?"

"No thanks Emily, but maybe I will go home. I'll walk though. The air will do me good." I didn't need to see anymore of _her_. I braced myself on the chair and pushed myself up.

"Ok dear. Feel better."

"Thanks Emily."

I walked the fifteen minutes home. The air really was helping to clear my head, but all I wanted to do now was go to sleep. I was so tired I could barely keep my eyes open, but I continued on. I shuffled my feet through the door and hung up my jacket.

Then I heard a strange sound coming from the bedroom. My weary face smiled as I thought Jacob was able to come home already. The smile started to turn down as I heard something I never hoped I would.

"Jake you're so sweet!" The voice was feminine. It was beautiful. My heart dropped as I inched towards our bedroom. Giggles spilled through the door followed by moaning. I clutched at my side and moved forward.

"That's nice," came a male voice. Jacob,_ my Jacob_. My heart broke in two. I pushed the door open to a terrifying sight. It was Sondra. She was on top of him. The sheet was curled up around her backside. They were unclothed.

"Bella?" I looked to Jacob pressed down on the bed, a horrified look crushing his face. She turned to look at me and grabbed the sheet up around her body.

"No, no no no no!" I caught myself on the doorway.

"It's not what it looks like," Jacob spouted lines.

"What do you mean it's not!? It's exactly what it looks like!" I shrieked at him.

"No Bella! I can explain!"

"Explain what!?! That you're naked in bed with her!!? How could you! Our baby!! I hate you Jacob! I hate you! I HATE YOU!"

His voice sounded different now, "Bella! Bella! It's ok I'm here!"

"Our baby! How could you do that to our baby!?" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Bella!" It was the same strange voice as before, "Bella! Please wake up!"

I opened my eyes, sobbing and shrieking. A large wet spot soaked my pillow where my eyes used to be. I was being lifted up. I couldn't see through the fountain of tears. A strong familiar warmth enveloped me. "Jacob?" I looked up at the blurry figure.

"It's me Bella. It was a nightmare. It was just a nightmare." He reassured, rocking me on his lap.

I buried my face into his bare chest and sobbed, "It was horrible!!"

"I know." He sounded heartsick, "I think I caught most of it."

I wailed, "Horrible! Horrible! Horrible!"

"Bella. Look at me." He gazed deep into my teary eyes, "I wouldn't do anything like that to you ever! EVER!! Please, you have to believe me!"

"I know. I know. I believe you." I ducked back into his chest, still crying. I didn't believe him.

He pulled me in tight. "I promise. I promise I won't ever do that." He knew I didn't believe him.

I stayed sobbing in his arms until I cried myself back to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

I got up early the next morning to write my review for the paper. I stared at the blank computer screen. Writing always came so easily for me, but I just couldn't put anything down. Last night's nightmare had been so real. I now remember going home and slipping into bed, but it meshed together so easily. How was I supposed to know that this whole life of mine wasn't a dream?

"Bella?" Jacob asked cautiously from behind.

I looked over my shoulder to the carpet under his feet, hands still on the keyboard. "Hi."

"Can I talk to you about last night?"

"I need to write my review." I turned back to the screen.

"Bells you've been sitting there without moving for fifteen minutes." I didn't look back. He sighed and rotated the chair under me to face him. "I need to know that you trust me." I looked down quickly. How could I trust him after I so clearly saw him and her in my mind? I was silent.

"Bells, please?"

"I saw how you two were together at the bonfire. I could see that she feels the imprint pull too Jacob. How do I know that something won't just accidentally happen?"

"Because it won't Bella. You have to know that." He moved to his knees to look at me directly.

"It was so vivid Jacob." I tucked my legs into my chest and rested my forehead on my knees. "I just don't know what I'd do."

He pulled my face up. "Well you don't have to worry what you would do. Nothing like that will happen. You can trust me."

"But, I don't know if I can trust her." I closed my eyes and furrowed my brow. "I'm starting to wonder if coming back was the right choice."

"Bella, of course coming home was right. I _want_ to be here. You have to trust me. I'm not going to run off with anyone, and I expect you not to run off either." He slowed for effect, "we both just have to trust each other."

I looked at his feet, "I guess you're right."

He pulled me off the chair and into his lap on the floor. "Bella I trust you. I don't want you running because you think it would be easier for me. That's about the worst thing you could do to me. I'm here because I want to be. I love you and I love our baby. I'm staying and I'm going to fight always."

I sighed and leaned into his chest. "I know."

He just held me there and I sunk into his warmth. I let it deep within me as if to prove to myself how deep of a hold he had to me. He was so strong to resist. The way I always heard stories was that imprinting was a bond no one could resist. Just look what Sam did to Leah. As far as I heard they were inseparable. What made Jacob different? Why can Jacob fight for me and Sam couldn't for Leah?

"How is Leah?" I asked timidly.

He exhaled. "She's not doing good. She hasn't phased since and she mostly has been hiding out. She won't talk to anyone from the pack. There is not much more we can do for her."

"I could talk to her."

"No," he said quickly, then he softened. "At this point she sees you as the center of the problem. I don't think she would be able to keep herself together around you right now."

"I could try."

"Bella, please. I'm not going to say you can't go because I know you'd go anyway, but I am asking, begging, please don't go over there. At least not until me or one of the pack can get her to calm down. Please tell me you won't go."

"I won't Jacob." I stated flatly.

"Babe!" He pressed his hand to his forehead. "I know when you are lying."

"Ok, ok." I conceded. "I won't go to Leah's without permission."

He sighed and half smiled. "Thank you." He sat me back in the chair and then stood up. "I'm going to go make you some breakfast. How's waffles sound?"

"Really good, thank you." I smiled at him.

"Why don't you go back to not typing and then I'll call for you in a few minutes."

"That would be great Jake."

"Love you." He bent and kissed me gently and then walked towards the kitchen.

I looked back to the screen with less of a heavy heart that earlier. I had an idea and labeled the document, _The Pain of Losing Someone to Another_.

I had been typing for a few minutes when I heard Jake call from the other room, but it wasn't what I'd call a breakfast bell. _"OH CRAP!"_

I sighed and walked to the kitchen. He was scraping a very blackened disk from off the waffle maker. My emotions were such a mess right now that that just put me over the edge. I started to giggle. He whipped around and then tried to cover his mistake with his body. That only made me laugh harder.

He started to look concerned, "Bells are you ok?"

I tried to spit out through laughing, "Yes….I'm…fine. That's just…so…funny."

He looked hurt that I'd call his cooking funny, but I just couldn't stop. It was like trying to stop someone crying. I sat down at the table. I tried to suppress the giggles but they kept coming. He smirked at me. "What you think my waffles are funny?" He was now trying to push the laughter out of me.

It worked. I laughed deep again, tears flooded my eyes. "What? You call those blackened disks waffles?" He flashed his teeth with a large grin.

"Does that mean you call the first one?"

I erupted and soon he followed with his bellowing Jacob laugh. I gulped and spit out, "I think I'm going to need more than syrup to soften them up though."

Our laughing slowed when we were both out of breath. He looked up at the waffle maker, disk still attached. "If you're done laughing at me I could use some help."

"Sure, let me help."

I then spent the next ten minutes digging charcoal out of the edges of the waffle maker before getting it clean enough to use.

After that, we had a nice breakfast together. Then we both got ready for the day and he headed off to work. I kept thinking about Leah and how bad I felt for her. I was so close to being her. I could be her any day. Jacob had really tried to get away from Sondra and I trusted that he would continue to resist, but what about her? She was the one who ran up to him. Can I trust her? I don't know.

The thing I did know is that I needed to talk to Leah. I feel like it's my fault she's hiding out and I need to make things better. Now just how to do it?


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: ****Shout out to fairy-tale romantic that helped me out of some writers block in this chapter! **

* * *

Later the next week I pulled two apple pies out of the oven. One was cover for Jacob, he'd be able to tell I was baking, the other was my reason for baking. I wandered around the house keeping busy cleaning until the pies were cool enough.

I walked outside and squinted as I looked down the street to Clearwater's house. _Good. _Their mom's car is gone. Hopefully this would work.

I walked back inside and picked up my phone and dialed Seth's cell. I prayed he was still playing basketball with the guys like they normally do at this time. Jacob was out patrolling so I knew he wouldn't be there.

"Hello?"

"Hey Seth, it's Bella."

I could hear the confusion in his voice that I was calling him, "hey Bella, what's going on?"

"I just made a pie for your mom and I can't get her to pick up the phone. I was wondering if I could get permission to just take it over anyway."

"Oh yeah, sure Bella. Just leave it on the porch I guess."

"Um, I guess I could do that, but what if one of the other guys smells it first? I would really like it to go to your mom and you know someone might find it if I just left it there. I was wondering if I could take it inside?"

"That would be great Bella!" He sounded pretty excited about the possibility of pie when he returned. "Thanks." His tone then changed, "Oh, but Leah is probably home. Leave her alone. But she'd be stuck in her room so you don't have to worry."

"Thanks for the warning Seth. I'll be careful. Bye."

"Bye."

I smiled. That went perfectly. Jacob only said I need permission to go, not permission from him.

I grabbed a pie and started walking down the street. I stood on Clearwater's front porch for a minute trying to collect my thoughts. I breathed deep and gave a half hearted knock then walked in. I set the pie on the counter then turned towards the back bedrooms. I could hear a TV coming from behind a closed door. I inched towards it quietly. I moved my hand up to knock on the door when I heard a loud annoyed voice come from behind.

"Go away Black."

"I just came to talk."

"I don't need to talk," and she turned up the TV louder.

Although I couldn't hear myself, I didn't strain my voice because I knew she could hear me. "I was wondering what I can do to help you."

Her voiced boomed over the noise, "YOU! Why would you be able to help?"

"I know you think this is my fault and I was thinking we could talk about it."

She huffed. "Go away Bella."

"No, I'm going to stay here until you talk to me."

"Then get ready to be there a long time."

I stood for a minute more. I wasn't sure what I should do. I went back to the kitchen and plated a very large slice of pie along with a small slice on another. I went back to Leah's room and placed the large slice in front of her door then sat back against the wall and started to eat the smaller slice.

I was nibbling through my slice when the door opened a crack. Leah's eyes directed downwards toward the other plate. Then she looked up and scowled at me. I just motioned for her to take it. She grabbed it quickly and then slammed the door behind her.

I finished mine and put the plate down to the side. I laid my head on the back wall ready to wait her out all afternoon.

I was almost asleep when I heard the TV quiet down. I opened my eyes and pulled my head up straight.

I heard her voice come from behind the door. "What makes you so much better than me?" Her voice was a mixture of anger and sadness.

I sat up on my knees, "I'm not Leah. I don't know what you mean."

"How can Jacob resist and Sam couldn't?"

I swallowed, "I don't know."

"He didn't even look back at me. You know that? He didn't even look back." She spit out the words.

"That doesn't mean he didn't want to."

Her voice flooded with hate, "and that makes you all wonderful because Jacob did, doesn't it!"

"No! It doesn't."

"Well then you explain to me why Jacob is trying and Sam wouldn't!"

"Just because Sam didn't try doesn't mean you weren't worth it Leah!" I shouted at the door.

"He didn't even look at me!! He didn't even turn back!!" I heard something thrown against the wall. "You hurt Jacob again and again and he drops his imprint like nothing and Sam won't even look back!"

"He didn't drop it!" Hurt now filled my own words, as my thoughts were finally letting out their pain as well. "He probably can't resist much longer!"

"But he is trying! Jacob thinks you are worth fighting for!" Her voice broke, "I was never worth fighting for. Sam never loved me enough to fight! He couldn't have loved me."

I stood and slapped my hands on the door, "He did too love you! He still loves you!"

The door flew open in front of me and Leah stared me down. Her face glistened with the tears she'd shed. "How can you say that?! He did nothing! I wasn't worth even trying for!" She poked me in the chest, "and you! Jacob fights for you!"

"No, no." I started backing up into the back wall. "He's not fighting for me."

"What are you talking about!? I've seen through his eyes! He is too fighting!!!" She shimmered over me.

I interrupted, "He's fighting for the baby!" Tears flooded my eyes, and I sank down the wall. My voice filled with the pain of my insides, "He wouldn't fight without the baby! He doesn't care about me. It's the baby that is holding him back!"

Her trembling slowed and she hovered over me.

"What if I lose the baby?" I asked my deepest fear.

She spoke in a low and menacing tone, "I've seen how Jacob looks at you. He would fight with or without the baby."

"But Sam didn't fight for you and he loved you too. That's the only difference."

She stepped back and slipped down the opposite wall. "Yeah, well Sam was an ass. He wouldn't have tried. He never thought there was another way. Jacob always thinks there is another way." She exhaled and then laid her head against the wall. "Black you need to stop worrying that Jacob's going to leave you, because he won't. OK?"

I turned to stare at her. My face was in awe. _What did she just say?_

"He loves you. He'll always love you. I don't know what made Sam such a jerk but Jacob will always love you. Just stop worrying already." She rolled her eyes at stood up. She went back in her bedroom and slammed the door. I sat there for a minute lost in my own puzzled thoughts.

I stood then walked to the front door. I walked the rest of the way home going over our conversation. Leah always puts on such a harsh face I never knew she had it in her to be caring about someone else. She has always been the strong woman that doesn't show weakness for anything and then she talks to me about Sam and then is the comforter to me when I needed it. That's definitely not like Leah at all. Maybe someday we could be friends. I tried to shake that thought away. That would never happen.

I just about reached our house when the phone rang. It was Jacob. "Hi Jake."

"I just talked to Seth." _Crap._ He didn't sound happy.


	16. Chapter 16

**Jacob's Point of View**

It was my turn for daytime patrol. There weren't any new trails to smell out so I let my mind wander to Bella. I sighed within myself. Bella has been having nightmares every night for the past week. Every night it has been the same, she wakes up screaming and crying, and I try to comfort her until she falls back asleep. What more can I do to help her? I knew from Sam that pregnancy was supposed to give more vivid dreams, but why did they have to be about me _that_ way?

_Ugh!_ Why did Sondra have to hug me? Didn't she realize I was married? I had to admit though, it felt so satisfying for that moment before I knew what was happening_. No!_ I can't let Bella know that. That would only scare her worse. I wish Bella would understand it's just the gravity pull and not actually that I want to be with her.

Why was Bella so afraid? I told her that she never has to worry about me going away. I need her too much. I can resist the imprint. I know I always can. Can't she just trust me? _Ugh! I hate that she is having nightmares!_

I felt the ripple of someone phase. _Hey Jake._ It was Seth.

_Hey Seth. _He was relieving me of my patrol.

_Any new trails?_

_Naw, not today. Haven't picked up anything, it's dead. _

_OK. I'll probably start out by Forks then._

_OK. Thanks Seth, see you around. _I slowed, getting ready to phase.

_Tell Bella thanks for the pie._

_What pie?_

_Oh, Bella made a pie for my mom. I told her she could take it over there earlier today._

I stopped. _You told her what?_ He played the scene in his thoughts.

_Did I do something wrong Jake? I don't understand. _He saw me and Bella's conversation last week. _Oh Dude! I'm sorry! I didn't know, really!_

_I know Seth. I better go talk to her. _I grumbled mid phase. I pulled on my pants and pulled my cell out of the pocket. I punched in her number.

I heard her answer, "Hi Jake."

"I just talked to Seth."

"Oh um. That's nice. He have anything good to say?" I could hear her breathing skip through the phone.

"He told me you asked for permission to go over there."

She knew I caught her. "I'm sorry Jake but I had to! Leah has been hiding and…"

"I know Bella. I just wish you would have talked to me about it first."

"I know. I'm sorry." Her voice was low.

I was hurt. "What you did was very dangerous Bells, and you knew that you were sneaking behind my back about it."

She was silent.

"Where are you now?" I asked her.

"I'm almost home." She whispered.

"OK. Go there and then stay there. I'll be home in five minutes."

"OK."

"Bye Bells."

"Bye."

I ran the rest of the way home and tried to calm my nerves as I stepped on our porch. I opened the door to her crumpled into our couch.

**Bella's Point of View**

I buried my face into the couch. I knew I was in trouble. I knew I was caught.

The door opened. I heard him take a step in and closed the door. My body became tense as I sensed him towering over me. I gulped. Then he moved over to our easy chair and sat down. We were both quiet as we waited for the other to start.

"What happened?" He asked softly.

I picked my face out of the couch just enough to speak. "I talked to Leah."

He sighed. "You forgot the part that you snuck around my back."

I felt the heat behind my eyes and tried to hold back the tears. "I snuck out and went to talk to Leah. She kind of talked to me after she yelled a lot."

"What did she say?"

How much of the conversation do I tell him? I suppose he could hear it all eventually. My breathing stopped as something I said passed into view. _Oh no._ He's going to hear how I thought he was only resisting for the baby and that I didn't think he cared about me enough to resist. I swallowed hard.

"Bells?" I heard him moving in the chair.

I tried to come up with some way to say it easily. "She was angry with me because you are fighting for," I paused, "me, and Sam never even tried for her. She yelled at me asking what was so much better about me than her."

"And what did you say to that."

I bit my bottom lip and paused.

"I will hear it from her next time she phases."

I pulled to a seated position and buried my face in my hands. "I said that you were….fighting…..for….the baby."

He sat to the edge of the chair confused. His eyes directed towards me. "Yes. I am fighting for the baby. Now why did it pain you so much to say that?"

Of course he would catch on when I said it that way. He can always tell. I took a large breath and sunk my face back into the couch. I quickly ran through the words hoping that the couch would muffle what I said, "I didn't think you were resisting for me, just for the baby. I worried if I lost the baby that you'd be gone."

I peeked an eye over to him and his entire body was frozen. I turned my head back into the couch. That was probably one of the lowest things I have ever said to him and I knew it. I felt the heat at the back of my eyes return.

He touched my back softly. "Do you really think that?" He was deeply hurt.

He pulled at my shoulder forcing me to sit me up, but I still didn't look him in the face. "I guess I did. Leah said some things that made me feel a little better."

His eyes narrowed. "Like what?"

I inhaled. "She said she's seen how you feel towards me and how you would fight for me either way. Coming from Leah that meant a lot to me."

"And you didn't believe it coming from me?"

"I knew you were fighting and love me, but I guess I was starting to worry. The only difference between me and Leah was that we were having the baby. I worried that the baby was the difference that made me worth fighting for and not her."

He pulled himself on the couch and wrapped his arms around me. He held me quietly for a minute before speaking up. "I'd be here with or without the baby. I'm so happy that we are going to have a baby, but I am here because I love you, because I want you. Bells, you have to understand that I love _you_ with all my heart. I'm not going to walk away for anything. I will always be able to resist and I will always resist for you. I love you." He pulled back and kissed my forehead and then rested his forehead there.

Something about this moment was powerful. His declaration of love seemed more real to me. Maybe it's what Leah said earlier, maybe it was the simple kiss, but something was different. I felt maybe I could whole heartedly believe that he would always fight for me. Something still tugged at the back of my mind telling me he could leave, but it seemed to be getting smaller. _With time_ I thought _with time I could believe him._


	17. Chapter 17

**1 month later, the pregnancy being 5 months along**

I picked up my cell phone, "Hello?"

I heard heavy panting on the other side, "Bella? Bella is that you?"

"Emily?"

"Yes." More breathing, "Bella. Sam is not here. EEEAAAA!!!!" She screamed, "….and I need to get to the hospital."

"Em you mean!"

"Yes, please Bella. The baby is coming."

"Sure Emily I'll be there in two minutes."

I raced around the house grabbing my jacket and trying to find my keys. I left a quick note for Jake and then took off for Emily's.

I stopped the car in front of her house and then hopped out as quickly as I could keeping the engine on. I ran up to the door and threw it open. "Emily!"

"I'm coming, just let me get my bags." She grabbed for a large suitcase.

"No I got it Em," and I picked it up.

"Ok thank you."

"How far apart are your contractions?" I asked as I helped her through the door.

"Five minutes. The baby is coming soon." I opened the van door for her and closed it behind her. I threw the suitcase in the backseat and then ran around to my door.

"EEEAAAAAA!!!" She started screaming through her teeth.

"It's ok Emily. Breath. Breath." She started the two quick breath steps they teach you in Lamaze classes. I held her hand and tore off to Forks.

We arrived almost thirty minutes later, her screaming every few minutes there. I had called the hospital on our way so they were expecting us. I pulled into the emergency care lot and got out and helped her down to an awaiting wheel chair.

I took her hand. "I'm going to go park and then be in after you." She nodded still trying to breath.

I watched the nurse wheel her inside then drove as quickly as I could to a nearby spot. I ran for the doors and caught my foot on the curb, falling into the sidewalk. I pushed myself back up and raced after her. I followed the heavy panting followed by screams down the hall into the maternity ward.

I raced in the open door and pulled away the curtain. "Emily are you…"

She cut me off, "Bella you're bleeding!!"

I brought my hand up to my now aching face and touched my forehead. I brought my hand back. _Blood_, and lots of it. I felt my face drain and I started to get woozy. My eyes darkened and I felt myself fall.

***

A husky voice broke through my dreams, "Bella? Bells, can you hear me?" I blinked my eyes a few times and tried to focus on the face hovering over the bed. I gently nodded then closed my eyes again. I felt warmth curve down the side of my cheek. I breathed in deep. I could smell the familiar forest smell I'd always know. I smiled and opened my eyes.

I looked into his eyes and tried to speak, "Jacob."

He looked into my eyes and gave a relieved smile. "Bells." He leaned into me and hugged me softly against the bed.

I looked around. "Where am I?"

"The hospital babe. Emily is in Labor. Sit tight for just a minute I'm going to go tell the nurse you're awake." He walked out the door and returned a minute later with a tall fair skinned blonde in purple scrubs.

"How are you feeling dear?" she asked me while grabbing my chart.

"OK." I said quietly.

She scanned through the paperwork and then came to check my pulse. She turned to Jacob. "Mr. Black come hold her hand a minute would you?" He walked around the other side of the bed and grabbed my hand in his. I sighed, already comforted by the warmth. "Ok dear, will you look at him for a second? I need to check your stitches."

My eyes widened. "Stitches?"

"Yes dear, you cut up your forehead pretty badly. Just let me check them please." I looked at Jake and he squeezed my hand. The nurse pulled back the tape and I tried not to flinch. "Hmm, looks good Mrs. Black. I'd say you'll be going home if the ultrasound looks ok."

The word ultrasound put me into panic. "Ultrasound!? Is the baby ok!?"

"Yes, yes. Your baby is fine. The doctor will just want to check before discharging you."

"Oh. Ok." My breathing returned. She replaced the gauze and told us she would go tell the doctor we were ready.

Dr. Jordan, my Obstetrician, came in. "Well hello Bella. I hope you're feeling well. This must be your husband?"

"Yeah, this is Jacob."

Jacob held his hand out and shook Dr. Jordan's. "Nice to finally meet you."

The doctor took a look at my chart, "looks like you took a good spill there Bella. The nurse said that the heartbeat sounded good, but wanted me to come and take a look before you left."

He washed his hands and then grabbed a large machine with a television screen on it. "Please roll your shirt up over your belly and slide your pants down an inch." I did as he asked. He started the machine and pulled a handheld receiver from the pocket. With the other hand he grabbed a tube, "This might be a little chilly." Then he squeezed out a blue tinted jell onto my stomach. I flinched with the coolness of it.

"Alright, let's see here." He placed the receiver on my belly and a pounding rhythm sounded from the screen. "There's the heartbeat."

Butterfly's invaded my stomach. It was the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard. A smile slipped across my face. I looked up to Jake's face. He was smiling as much as I was. I asked him a question with my eyes, _"You always get to hear this?"_ He grinned wider and bobbed his head slightly.

The Doctor kept scanning the baby checking the head size and organs. Jacob and I watched the screen enthralled. We couldn't take our eyes off of the picture. It was the most precious little thing we had either ever seen. We loved it so much already. It was our baby. It was our miracle.

The Doctor then broke our silence. "Do you want to know the gender?"

I stilled in awe. "We could know now?"

"Of course, isn't that why most parents are excited about the ultrasound?"

I gazed up to Jacob. "Can we?" He smiled ear to ear and nodded.

"Yes, Doc. We'd like to know," Jake answered.

He then positioned the receiver at the base of my belly and searched up the baby's legs. "Oh. There we are. Congrats Bella and Jacob, you are going to have a girl."

Tears of joy flooded my eyes_. _A girl._ We are having a baby girl!_ I turned my head to Jacob's face and he had tears in his eyes as well. He squeezed my hand then brought his free hand to wipe away a stray tear. My face was taken away in a smile. I have never been happier then to see him wiping away a tear of joy for our daughter. We just stared into each other's eyes filled with bliss while the doctor finished the exam.


	18. Chapter 18

The next two hours were a whirlwind around us. We couldn't seem to concentrate on anything but our pure love and joy for our baby girl. We sat in the waiting room for Emily and Sam not paying attention to anything else except our happiness. Jacob still hadn't lost the smile on his face. It made my heart warm. He was going to be such an amazing father to our little girl.

A human howl sounded from the maternity ward. It brought us out of our whirlwind.

"What was that?" I asked.

Jacob laughed. "I think the baby is here."

"The baby made that sound?" I asked a bit afraid.

"No, no. That was Sam. I think he probably got caught up in his emotions." He laughed again, "I hope I get to see what the nurses thought of that dumb move!"

Just then Sam streaked past us to the hospital entrance a bit faster than human speed. Jake sighed, "I better go after him."

"Is he going to be ok?"

"Oh yeah, he's fine. He probably just needs to take a run around the building."

I giggled. "OK. I'll see you in a minute then."

Before Jacob could even stand up Sam was walking back in the doors. "Got that out of your system Sam?" Jake teased.

He seemed very annoyed with Jacob's playfulness. "Yes, thank you." His face then lit up. "It's a boy." He walked past us back to Emily's room.

A few minutes later Sam returned. "Would you two like to see the baby?"

We smiled. "Yes." I answered.

We followed him in, and Emily was lying on the bed with the most precious bundle wrapped up in her arms. She smiled a weary smile when we walked in. "Bella." She sighed. "Are you ok?"

That was Emily. She just went through hours of childbirth and she was trying to make sure I was ok. "Yes, I'm fine Em." I looked into his dark open eyes, "he's beautiful."

"Would you like to hold him?" She asked.

"May I?" She handed him to me and I hugged him into my body. His eyes locked onto my face. I was amazed. He was the most beautiful little thing. His skin was smooth and dark as that of his mom. His cheeks were rounded and his mouth was slightly pouty as he sucked his bottom lip. Tiny fingers poked through the blanket top. I slid my finger under his and he curled his hand around me. I smiled ear to ear.

"We named him Daven." Emily broke my wonder.

"Daven." I whispered still looking into his tiny face. "It's perfect." I stared at him while an unknown amount of time passed. He yawned and started blinking his eyes closed. I watched as he fell sound asleep cuddled into me. I broke my gaze off the tiny boy and looked at Jacob. His eyes were directed towards me with an amazed look on his face. It made my cheeks redden. "What?"

He shook out of his thought and looked at my feet, "nothing sorry."

I gave him a quizzical look when his eyes returned to mine and he just smiled, a little embarrassed himself.

"Do you want to hold him?" I asked.

His face lost all emotion. He was terrified. I smiled and almost giggled. I held the bundle out to him. He moved his arms slightly and then shot a tense glance towards Sam who was now at Emily's side. Sam made a single nod and Emily spoke, "Go ahead Jacob."

He swallowed and then opened his arms enough for me to place the sleeping infant in them. He looked awkward at first but then seemed to soften and a corner of his lips turned gently upward. As he gazed into the boy's face his whole air changed. He relaxed and pulled the bundle tight against his chest. He brought a finger up to touch the baby's sleeping cheek.

I looked at him and I started to get goose bumps. The world emptied as I watched him with the baby. Everything became a blur around them. It was as if I was seeing him with a new set of eyes. He would be a father. He would be a wonderful father. He would be everything to our child, our girl.

He broke his gaze off the baby and looked into me. His eyes were so filled with love and happiness I felt my body instantly warmed. The love I had for him intensified. This is how it could be, how it would be. Just us two and our baby. He would be holding her and smiling my smile. I felt a tear fall from my eyes. I never have loved him like I do now. I could see everything we will ever have in this moment. It was immeasurable. It was beautiful.

The baby started stirring and Jake handed him back to Emily. The baby nuzzled into her arms and stopped fussing.

We left the new parents to spend a quiet minute alone with their new baby and started heading home.

The road to La Push was silent. We were both too happy and too immersed in our thoughts about their baby, and about our baby to talk. We both grinned from ear to ear. There could be no greater joy than this minute. We were together. We would be parents and we would be as happy as Sam and Emily.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Jacob looked over at me. Pure happiness was in his eyes. I smiled wider at him. He took his hand off the steering wheel and placed it on the small but recognizable bump at my stomach. I couldn't help but sigh. It was so warm and comforting. His heat always made me feel so peaceful inside. Even with the thoughts that raced through my mind just a second ago, my mind stilled with a simple touch.

I moved my hands to his then, stroking and squeezing him lovingly. I stared out the window absentmindedly. I felt the baby switch positions and move under his hand. Startled, he pulled his hand back immediately. I turned to look at him and confusion pressed his face slightly. "Was that…?" His question trailed off.

My face moved back to a smile as I met his side glances. "You felt her move?"

Joy overtook his face and he was once again smiling ear to ear. "I guess I did."

Although I have felt the baby a few weeks now, I never have been able to get her to move for Jacob to feel. I grabbed his hand and placed it tenderly on my stomach. As the heat sunk into me once more we felt her move again. She must respond to the heat like I do. Jacob's eyebrows pulled down as if he was concentrating, but his face was still lit up in happiness.

We were quiet the rest of the way home, both eager to feel the next twitch of the baby. We were lost in the happiness of the moment as the forest soon turned into the clearing of the reservation.

He pulled into our driveway and cut the engine. We both just sat there. He whispered into the silence, staring out in front of him, "Sarah."

I turned to face him, "hmmm?"

He looked at me hopefully and grabbed my hands in his, "I think we should name her Sarah."

_Sarah_, the name sang sweetly through my ears. _His mother's name._ I smiled and began to nod, "yes. Her name is Sarah."

He somehow was able to grin wider and then pulled me into his arms.


	19. Chapter 19

**2 months later. Pregnancy 7 months along.**

_Wednesday. Shopping day. _I never have grown more accustomed to this stupid store. It's always the same. I wander around with this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach like someone is watching me. I am determined to beat it though. I used to hang out with vampires, heck I'm married to a werewolf! A _grocery store_ shouldn't bother me!

I wandered down the cereal isle and placed three family pack sized boxes in my cart. I turned over my shoulder to look behind me. There had to have been someone there. Something is wrong. I shouldn't be here. I stopped myself. _Ugh. I hate the feeling I get when I come here! _I shook it off and continued strolling around the store.

At every turn I would think someone was watching. The feeling was getting bad enough that I was hyperventilating. I needed to get out of here and I needed to get out now. I pushed the cart to the side and started to quickly walk towards the front doors. I stopped myself just before the checkout counters. _No! The grocery store won't win._ I'm going to finish my shopping!

I walked back to the cart and grabbed for the handle bar when I felt a cool hand touch my shoulder. Before I could scream I was twisted around and came face to face with Alice.

"Alice?" I said trying to catch my breath.

"Hey girl!" She smiled.

"_You've_ been following me?"

She seemed as if she didn't want to tell me something. "Bella I just got here. I came straight to you."

"Oh, ok. Sorry. Guess I'm just being paranoid today."

"All the better to have me take you shopping!" She said with glee in her eyes.

I glanced my eyes to the groceries all around us. "I am shopping."

"No silly! I'm taking you to Port Angeles to the baby boutique there!"

I took an involuntary step backwards at the word 'boutique.' "No thanks Alice I need to get home."

"Bella I'm not giving you a choice in this. You're coming with me happily or I'm going to pick you up and carry you there."

"You're not serious Alice." I stared at her smiling face. My face dropped. "You are serious." I paused trying to come up with a valid excuse. "Alice. Jacob will be expecting me."

"We'll be fast. He won't even know you are missing."

"I really have no say in this?"

She clapped her hands together, "none at all!"

"Can I at least call him to tell him I'm going?"

"Of course Bella." She grabbed my arm and started leading me outside.

"But my groceries Alice!" I almost seemed to yell back to the cart.

"Leave them. We've got to go now!" She sure was excited to get out of here. It was almost strange.

She held on to me all the way out to her Porsche. She opened the door for me and then guided me in. As she closed the door I thought I heard her hiss. She walked around and got in the drivers seat and started the car speeding off before I even had put on my seatbelt. I fumbled for it and finally got it clicked in.

We tore off down the highway at getaway speeds. I was starting to get woozy. "Why are we going so fast Alice?"

Her concentration broke from the road and her posture relaxed. "We have to get to Port Angeles, shop, and get home before Jacob knows you're gone. We've got to be fast!"

"Well slow down a bit ok, I'm getting sick. Jacob won't be home until 5:30 we've got a little bit of time."

She glanced at the car radio dial and it flashed 9:43. "Excellent!" She was quiet a minute then spoke, "so are you going to call him then?"

"Oh right." I pulled out my phone and dialed his number. It went to voicemail. "Hi Jake. Hey I'm going to spend today with Alice. I hope that is ok. I'll be sure to be home by 5:30. Love you, bye."

Alice gave a small smile. I thought she must have been happy I didn't have to get permission.

The drive past quickly with how fast she was speeding. We talked and caught up the entire way there. I told her we found out our baby was a girl and she almost peeled over with excitement. We stopped in front of a cute little brick shop on Main Street with a baby buggy sign. "We're here!"

I rolled my eyes, but was actually a bit excited. Emily hadn't been able to go out much the past two months and it was fun looking at the cute baby things. We walked through the doors and my eyes widened in fear. It was not a small town baby store. It was a fashion baby products store like the ones movie stars would go to. I wouldn't even be able to afford the pacifiers at this store. I gulped.

Alice found a large cart and then grabbed my arm excitedly. "Come on!" She stopped at the first display and held up a tiny pink dress covered in ruffles. I felt the edges turn up on my lips. She smiled and then threw it in the cart. I giggled, shaking my head to myself. We raced around the store and she added anything she could to the cart. It all started to blur together in a large pink pile. I had blankets and booties and dresses and nightgowns and who knows what else stacked in the cart when she gasped.

"What?" I asked concerned.

"Do you have a crib yet?" She turned her eyes to dazzle me.

"No." I drew out the word carefully, almost terrified of where I knew this would lead.

"You do now!" I followed her motioning hand to the corner of the store. There sat a beautiful cherry wood crib. The top and sides were curved into a smooth wave. A soft white netting hung down over the edges pulled to the sides with pale pink bows. A matching pink blanket was draped over the front carrying my eye down to the ruffle of the crib skirt flowing to the floor. It was fit for any princess. I instantly fell in love with it and she noticed. "I knew that was the one!" She stated proudly.

"Oh Alice." I tried to think logically, "I do love it, but that is way too expensive."

"Don't be silly," she scolded. "This is for Sarah. She deserves the best!"

"I can't ask you to buy it for me."

Her face then changed to a pout. "Bella. I never get to see you anymore. Please, please let me buy it for you." She took my hands in hers and held them up to her eyes.

I sighed. "Thanks Alice."

She squealed. She dropped my hands then ran over to a salesman then pointed back at the crib we had been staring at. He smiled and nodded grabbing out a pen and notepad from his pocket. She bounded back to me. "He's getting it ready! They can deliver it tomorrow!" I smiled ear to ear. Tomorrow my baby will have her crib.

We wandered around a few more minutes before the cart was too full to place anything else on it. I stared at the cart gaping. "Alice?" I asked quietly. "Are you sure you want to get_ all_ this? I don't think I can accept all of this _and _the crib."

"Oh be quiet Bella. You know I have money to spend." She laughed. "Can't Auntie Alice spend money on my favorite niece?" She flashed her teeth. I knew she liked how that sounded coming out.

I just sighed. It's not like I could argue with Alice. She pushed the cart up to the front and the checker started punching in prices. I turned my head. I did not want to be any more tense about what this would cost all added up. She tossed a credit card to the checker while two others started bagging it all up.

They followed us back to Alice's Porsche and filled the nonexistent trunk and back seat with packages. We squished into the front and my stomach rumbled. She smiled, "I guess it's time for lunch!" She stopped a few blocks away at the local coffee shop. I ordered a small sandwich meal and drink. She went on to order a small coffee.

She paid and grabbed our tray and we sat down at a table off to the side. She grabbed her coffee and set it in front of her.

"Are you really going to drink that?" I asked doubtfully.

"Of course not Bella. It smells absolutely terrible, but we are in a coffee house. I wanted to look sociable." She smiled.

I just giggled at her and started nibbling at my sandwich. My phone rang. It was Jacob.

"Hello?"

"Bells! Are you ok? Where are you?!" He sounded frantic.

"I'm with Alice. I left you a message."

"No, _where_ are you?"

I sunk down in the chair a bit; I left out that detail in my message. "Port Angeles."

His breathing stopped. "Can you describe your surroundings? Do you know where you are?"

I was confused, "I'm in a coffee shop near the Port."

"I'll be there in ten minutes Bells! I'll find you wherever they take you!" He hung up. I stared at my phone. Was he really that angry that I hung out with Alice today? I knew he didn't like her, but this was ridiculous. He can't let me have a girl's day once in a while? Strange.

Alice spoke up. "So he found out huh?" She laughed. "I knew he'd be on his way soon enough."

"How did you know?" It was a stupid question but I already said it.

"Oh, uh…um…uh" she fumbled through her words before she thought of something I thought would have been obvious. "Our date disappears in a few minutes."


	20. Chapter 20

**Jacob's Point of View**

I was working under the hood of a sedan when Quil threw the door of the shop open. He was out of breath. Wolves don't get out of breath, it made me nervous. "JAKE!"

I wheeled out, "I'm here. What's wrong?"

"Edward!" My face paled. "Sam smelled him and another vampire around the grocery store. Bella's van was left there. Her scent was mixed with the other vampire and then disappeared. They have Bella!"

I started shimmering. I had to hold it together. I raced to the office and grabbed my phone punching in her number.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Bells! Are you ok? Where are you?!" I almost shouted into the phone.

"I'm with Alice. I left you a message."

"No, _where_ are you!?" I had to go after her.

"Port Angeles." My heart sunk. They took off with her already.

"Can you describe your surroundings? Do you know where you are?" I asked her desperately.

"I'm in a coffee shop near the port."

"I'll be there in ten minutes Bells! I'll find you wherever they take you!"

I hung up and was out the door in the same second. I almost phased out of my clothes, but stopped just in time. I would need them to get that far into Port Angeles. I all but ripped them off and tied them to my ankle. I phased and shot into the woods. Not two seconds past and Quil was phased and behind me.

_They did take her? Crazy Bloodsuckers!_

_Shut up! We've got to get there before they go anywhere else!_

_I'm coming too. _I could hear Sam somewhere off in Forks. I played through his memories. The leech's smell had been all over around the store. Then I could smell Bella from Sam's thoughts. I could smell her fear. I ran faster. I had to save her.

_Cullen left separately from Bella and the other one. _Sam again.

_The other one is Alice Cullen. Bella just said she was with her. Bella trusts her. _I growled through the last sentence.

_Then we hurry before something happens. _Sam pushed off with force and met up to us. We sped into the forest straight shooting for Port Angeles. We would make it in minutes.

We hit the edge of the forest and phased. We started dressing and then ran the last few miles into town. We hit the port and started smelling. We decided to split up.

Sam gave me a call two minutes later. "She's down five blocks east. Follow my trail. It will lead you right here. I smell the sister. No sign of Cullen though."

I ran off towards him and within a few blocks caught leech smell. Quil caught up to us then. We gathered together and were going in. We stepped in the door all at once and the place fell silent.

Bella stood up in the corner looking more confused than ever. "Jacob?" We took four wide steps and were in front of her protecting her from the leech. Bella tried to push us aside. "Jacob what is going on? Why are Sam and Quil here too? You know Alice is safe."

I kept her behind me, looking straight at the leech. "Where's Edward?!"

"Edward is going back home now." She answered indifferent, playing with her nails.

Bella pushed my back, "what are you guys talking about?"

I turned and grabbed her hands. "Alice here has been with Edward all morning."

Bella's eyebrows pulled down, "No. She's been with me. We haven't seen Edward once."

"Well then Alice has been keeping things from you." Bella pulled her hands back and looked past me.

"What's going on Alice?" She asked her.

"Let's talk outside ok?" She looked around to all the staring people.

Alice got up and left with us following behind. She walked towards the back of the building. I wasn't worried. Even with Bella there we could take one leech down in thirty seconds.

"Spill Alice." Bella said.

"I had a vision." She started. "Edward has been keeping good tabs on Bella when she is not on the reservation. Bella has become very predictable about going to the grocery store every week. He decided a few days ago that today would be the day that he brought her back to our family, whether she wanted to or not."

Bella gasped, "He was going to kidnap me?" I started to growl low in my chest.

Alice ignored me. "Bella he doesn't think its kidnapping. Remember back when you heard about Jacob's imprinting you chose to leave him." I flinched. _She was going to leave me? _I never heard that part before. "Edward hasn't listened to reason since. He knows you want to be with him, he just thinks they are making you stay for the baby. That's why I came. I decided I needed to get you out of Forks before something could happen."

We stood around in silence. Even Quil and Sam didn't know quite what to say. This leech had saved Bella from being kidnapped, possibly even being killed.

"You could have told me." Bella's hurt showed through her words. I grabbed her hand and squeezed. "I thought you wanted to take me here as my friend." She continued.

"Bella." Alice whined back at her, "I didn't want you to worry. I knew everything would be ok if Edward didn't think it was an easy getaway. I really did want to take you out shopping."

Bella turned and buried her face into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and sighed, cradling her close into me. It was good to get her back. "Come on Bells. Let's go." I moved my arms to her shoulders and tugged her along with me away from the leech.

She looked back once and Alice whispered, "Sorry Bella."

We walked for a block before she burst into tears. "Bells what's wrong?"

"I can't believe she didn't tell me. I trusted her."

"It's ok Bells." I pulled her back into my chest. "I'm here for you now. I won't let Cullen get to you anymore." I pushed the double meaning of the name.

She looked up into my eyes with a horribly sad expression. "But I love Alice. I want her to be my friend. Why couldn't she just tell me?"

I moved my hand to stroke her cheek. "I don't know baby. I don't know." She moved back into my chest and I rested my cheek on her head trying not to breath in the vampire smell that covered her. "Let's go home."

Quil spoke up from behind us, "Uh, Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"We ran here Dude. We don't have a car. Do you really want your pregnant wife to ride your back all the way home?"

"No. I don't want that." I pulled Bella's face up to look at me. "Bells, can we wait here while Quil and Sam go to get a car?"

Sam interrupted, "We can call Embry to stop by and grab your van and pick you two up."

I looked at Bella, she hadn't moved. "We could get a rental car if you really want to get back now."

She blinked her eyes and shook her head, coming out of whatever thought she was buried in. "No, no. That's ok. We can wait." I reached in and kissed her forehead softly.

Sam pulled out his cell and gave Embry a call. We'd be home in a few hours. I sighed and held Bella close. "I love you Bells. This is over. I'll keep you safe."


	21. Chapter 21

**Jacob's Point of View**

I woke up the next morning to the smell of sausage and pancakes. I pulled on my shorts and walked into the kitchen. I came up quietly behind Bella, playing my usual morning game and waited until the opportunity arose. "Morning Bells."

She threw the spatula mid pancake turn and screamed. The half cooked pancake gushed into the wall behind the griddle. She flipped around and glared at me. "You're cleaning that up!"

I smiled her favorite smile, "I always do." She softened and smiled back. I knew that would work, it always does.

"Sit down. Pancakes will be done in a minute." I moved to sit at the table. She came and poured me a glass of milk then stepped back and put a tall stack on one plate and a handful of sausages on another. She placed them in front of me.

"Thanks babe." I covered the pancakes in syrup and started to eat. "Mmmmm. Wonderful Bells." She turned over her shoulder to wink at me. I felt my body stir a bit. _I love when she does that._

She plated herself some and came and sat next to me. I prepared for my speech. "Bella?"

"Yes Jake?" She said in between bites.

"After what happened yesterday, I'm thinking it's time for you to stay home. We have talked about you staying home after Sarah is born, and that's only two more months away. I can see how tired you are after being on your feet all day and I know there are preparations you'd like to do to the house before she comes. I guess what I'm trying to say is do you want to quit The Lodge now?"

Her whole body seemed to shift into a smile, and then slowly her face turned down. "But Jake we were counting on having the extra money from this job up until the end."

"I know we were Bella, but we are doing alright and I can work extra hours at the shop if needed."

"I don't want to have to do that to you Jake. You already have so much work and with patrolling, I'd never see you."

"But I'd do it for you Bells. I love you. I want you to feel good, and I want you to be safe and you'd be safe here at the rez where I can be close if you need anything for the baby."

I could see pure relief in her eyes as she wanted to take my offer, "but Jacob…"

"Please Bella. I'd really like for you to stay home and don't tell me you don't want to because I know you do. Please, Bells. Let me help you."

The edges turned up on her lips. "Do you really think we could make it?"

"I'm sure."

She pulled out of her chair and threw her arms around me knocking me back into my seat. She had so much force I would have been pushed over standing. "Thank you! Thank you! I love you so much!" I smiled and patted her back.

She sat back down in her chair with a new aura of relief surrounding her. I smiled within myself. I loved that I could make her so happy.

We finished our meal and she reached for my dishes. I grabbed her wrist, "let me clean up today Bells. You can go get ready." She gave me a little side smirk and then kissed my cheek with her cool lips. I smiled at her as she turned to the bathroom.

I watched the closed door for a minute, sighing. I love her so much.

I then turned and picked up our dishes, scraped them and placed them in the dishwasher. I got the table cleared and then went to clean the pancake mush off the wall. I laughed inside. I love that game.

I was just about finished when I heard a knock at our door. _Who could that be?_ The pack guys just walk in usually. I went to the front door and opened it to a heavyset man in a khaki outfit and hat. He was holding a clipboard.

"Black household?" He asked me gruffly.

"Yes." I answered confused.

He leaned around his shoulder and yelled back at another man with a large warehouse truck. He then asked me to sign my name on his clipboard. I signed and they brought a large flat box in and set it in the front room. I furrowed my brow in confusion. "What is this?"

One of the other men answered, "this is the crib ordered by a," he looked at the paperwork, "Miss Alice Cullen." I took a step back startled. _The leech thinks Bella will forgive her if she buys us a crib? _

"Take it back please." I told the man a bit more unpleasant than I meant it.

He looked up at me in confusion. "You don't want it?"

"No thank you Sir. Please just take it back to the store." He shrugged and picked it back up.

Bella walked in then, toweling her hair. I couldn't help but smile. She is always so beautiful. "What's going on Jake?"

The gruff man answered, "Sorry Miss. We are just taking this back to the store."

"OH! The crib!" My eyes narrowed as she sounded excited. "NO! We want it please!" I grabbed her arm and eased her around to face me.

"But Alice sent this to us Bella." I expected her to be upset.

"I know! We picked it out yesterday. Oh Jake! You have to see it. It's so beautiful." I wasn't sure how to feel now. The bloodsucker gave it to us, but Bells really must like it.

The gruff man was standing in our living room looking back and forth between us. He was confused as what he should do next.

I sighed. "Baby's room is this way." I heard Bella squeal behind me. _Have I ever heard her squeal before? _Whatever makes her happy I guess.

We showed him to our second bedroom. It was small enough to be someone else's master closet, but it was ours and we loved it. The walls were a cream color, but I assume Bella will want to paint them now that she has time.

He laid the package flat on the floor and started breaking it open already. He pulled out a wooden side post of a crib in a very rich black red wood tone. It _was_ very nice looking. Bella wrapped her arm around my back clearly excited for me to see it. The man continued pulling all the parts out and started placing them together. The mechanic in me now beamed forward, and I stepped to help set it up. I caught a sparkle in Bella's eye as I was twisting a screw in. I went back to work. We had the bottom set with three sides up when the other men showed up. _Losers. Hide out until the work is finished._ Not that I minded really. I liked the thought of putting up my baby's crib.

When it was done the delivery men just walked off. "Paid in full." They commented on the way out. I took a step back to marvel at my work. Bella came and put her arm back around me.

"What do you think?" She asked sweetly.

"I like it."

Her face lit up, "you really do? I thought it was so beautiful when I saw it in the store." She then looked down a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you it was going to be delivered today. I forgot with everything that went on yesterday."

I pulled her closer. _Oh she smells so good._ "It's ok Bells. It's a nice crib. Sarah is going to love it."

We stood there for a few more minutes. I couldn't help but let my imagination wander. I pictured a tiny girl inside looking up at me with her mother's smile. I felt the edges twitch up on my lips.

"I wonder where the bedding is." She asked out loud. I didn't know what she was talking about. "It was supposed to come with a netting and pink blanket." She turned and walked back to the front room. I followed catching up easily. As we turned the corner through the kitchen we both stopped cold.

The front room was filled with packages and bags and boxes. She stared as wide eyed as I did. "Bella?" I asked cautiously.

She scrunched up her nose. "Alice must have had them deliver the packages too."

"You bought _all_ this?" My eyes widened.

"No!" She yelled back almost as confused. "Alice bought them!"

I sighed. "Well, what do we do with them then?"

She nuzzled embarrassed into my arm and whispered, "They _are_ things we need for the baby."

I turned my gaze back to the stacks and rubbed the back of my neck. That little bloodsucker bought them for us. She _had_ saved Bella from being kidnapped, and we really haven't bought much for the baby yet, but how do I take hand outs from leeches? That was an internal battle I never thought I'd have to go through.

Bella looked to me expectantly her eyes wide and open, pleading. _Again with the look!_ I felt my heart soften, "Let's get them into the baby's room."

For the second time this morning she threw her arms around me with enough force to knock me off balance. _I love this girl!_


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Do you remember this line from Chapter 10? **_"__We would attack if we saw him again. It was an order. There was nothing around it this time."_ **I wouldn't want you to forget that little detail! [wink wink]**

**

* * *

**

I waddled into Charlie's house, now eight months along, and was amazed at what I saw. Pink balloons were everywhere and streamers were carefully hung from the ceiling. At the back wall was a giant banner that read "baby shower." Charlie's table was filled with finger foods and in the center was a giant duck shaped cake.

"Mom! I love it!" Renee had flown in just to give me a shower. "You really didn't have to do it though."

"Bella, when are you going to get over your fear of parties?" She laughed.

"No I'm fine Mom. It's great really."

"Help me get the drinks ready, your friends will be here soon."

We did the finishing touches to the room and food when we heard the first of many knocks. When everyone had gathered Charlie's front room looked like it might about burst. I couldn't believe my mom tracked down so many people. There were ladies from the reservation, my work friends, and even some old friends from high school. I was most surprised to see Leah, but I just assumed she was there to keep in touch with the pack. I wonder if Sam had issued an Alpha Command to get her to come, I laughed at the thought, _Leah, you WILL attend Bella's baby shower!_ That may have been something I'd like to see.

Emily stood up and started explaining the rules to a ridiculous baby shower game. My face was red just thinking about what they were going to make me do, but it ended up being fun. It wasn't very often that I got a girls night out. Emily subjected my poor friends and family to two more games before everyone was laughing so hard we were having a hard time calming down.

My mom choked through the laughter, "OK gals, I think it's time for Bella to open the presents." I cringed a bit; everyone knows how much I dislike presents.

I walked to the couch and guided myself down. Pink boxes, bags with tiny ducks, and the words 'baby' were scattered in front of me. I started opening and actually began to enjoy myself. I was beginning to be curious what waited in the next packages. I was smiling and loving all the adorable gifts. Piles of pink baby clothes, toys, diapers and wipes were stacked around me.

After the presents were opened and everyone had cooed at the last gift, my mom stood and announced, "Time for cake!" She herded us into the kitchen and we all grabbed a plate of cake and refreshments. I looked out the window, mind still thinking about the dainty new gifts Sarah would soon see. My wandering eyes caught a glimpse of something move outside. I blinked my eyes trying to focus on the movement. There was definitely something out there.

I snuck to the front door then opened it quietly. I looked around and everyone was busy chatting, no one would see me sneak off for a minute. I closed the door behind me and then walked towards where I saw the movement in the trees earlier. I looked into the kitchen window and tried to move past it quickly.

I made my way into the trees as fast as I could trying to hold my rounded belly in one place. I sat on a wet tree stump for a minute to catch my breath. As my breathing calmed down I realized everything was eerily silent. Something was going to happen. Something bad.

I pushed myself off the rock and a force caught me just under my stomach. I tried to scream but something cold and hard was already covering my mouth. The cold arms lifted me off the ground.

"Shhh…my Love. It's just me." Edward cooed into my ear. "I'm here to take you home."

I struggled to get free, but his solid arms kept me firmly in place. "Don't move Love. I know you don't wish to harm the baby."

I stilled. _Was he going to do something to my baby?_ I nodded as well as I could with his hand still holding my mouth. He started running off into the woods.

"I missed you so much Love. You'll be happy to see what I've done to our home."

Did I just hear that right? _Our home?_

He must have sensed my confusion, "Yes, Love. Our home. I've been preparing for this day ever since you decided to go with Jacob. I knew he would imprint and then you'd come back to me. Alice told me that wondrous day you chose me." His arms tightened slightly and he continued in sadness, "I'm dearly sorry for what I did to you that day. You must understand that will never happen again. I love you. I've made sure I can be around you and the baby these past few months. I am in control now."

This can't be happening. The day of my baby shower. _I hate parties!!_ I screamed in my head. I choose to be with Jacob. He chooses me.

He slowed his pace and I felt him hiss into my back. He held me protectively closer. "Your dog friends seem to think that you want to stay with them."

Hope flooded through me. I searched the area around us. The moonlight highlighted a large clearing with tall grasses and scattered rocks. Tears filled in my eyes when I caught no site of anyone. We were alone.

A howl rose from the far end of the clearing. Four large wolves appeared, growling and snarling. My russet wolf was with them. _Jacob found me._ I sighed. They were a few steps in and all froze at once when they heard me. They stared. They all then started to shake. Their legs pushed backwards against the dirt. The chocolate wolf took one shaky step forward. The other three whipped their noses to him and growled.

_What's happening? _

Edward then took off into the trees. The wolves shot after him. I could feel them close. My eyes darted back and forth. Edward swerved trees and jumped over rocks. He stopped dead in his tracks.

He yelled to the darkness, "You mutts don't want to hurt me. You'll hurt Bella as well."

I heard growls, almost human like moans coming from all four sides. I saw a red wolf come out from a tree directly in front of us. He looked like he didn't want to take anymore steps forward, but was struggling against himself. His entire body was vibrating.

Edward spoke to the red wolf. "Embry. You'll hurt her. You have to stand up to the injunction."

The wolf's eyes closed clearly in pain. He stepped another wobbly foot forward. He opened his eyes and looked directly into my gaze. I could see sorrow flash through. He seemed to say "_I'm sorry. I can't stop_." They had to fight. It was an Alpha command. Sam must have told them to kill Edward after what he had done last time. He wouldn't have thought Edward would have me trapped.

I closed my eyes telling him I forgave him with my mind. I heard him growling and crouching. I heard him push off the ground. Pained howls came from the other three directions around me.

"NOOO!" Edward made one last cry.

I braced for what was going to happen. I felt him hit me. It was like a train had hit into me. My whole left side burned with pain. I flew into the air sideways. As I landed I felt a stabbing pain worse than I've ever felt rocket across the bottom of my belly. "AAAHHH!" I cried out and thrust my hands to comfort the pain. Then I felt a wetness gush into my pants. _Oh no, my water broke._

The shattering sound of metal being torn apart sounded from just feet away. The noise was too much. I covered my left ear and pulled my right hand around to hold my painful belly. I felt a warm hand touch my shoulder. I opened my blurry eyes and turned my head. I could barely speak, "Leah?"

"Sorry I pushed you kid. I need to get you out of here NOW!"

"NO! Jacob! Is he ok!?!"

"Bella," she seemed genuinely concerned as she lifted me up into her arms. "There is blood all over you. If I don't get you to the hospital Jacob _will_ kill me."

I looked at my pants and where my water had broke, instead of wet there were streaks of red. _The baby! Something is wrong with the baby!_ The hair stood up on the back of my neck. I felt myself get woozy but was too terrified for my baby to black out now. I tried to look to Leah for comfort, but she gave none. She was just as scared.

A fire erupted behind us shooting flames fifteen feet into the sky carrying with it a purple smoke.

Leah ran at vampire speed.


	23. Chapter 23

Leah ran so fast I couldn't focus on anything we passed. It was a blur of colors. With every jump or move the agony in my stomach intensified. I slammed my eyes closed in terror as another gush of blood crept into my pants.

Leah slowed only at the doors of the hospital and then sped in. "We need help!" She cried at the nurse at the front.

The grey haired lady took a look at my large stomach and blood soaked pants and screeched into the intercom. "Paging all on call Emergency crews! Trauma room 11!"

Immediately two nurses were at Leah's side with a wheel chair.

"Forget it! Just tell me where to take her!" She screamed at them.

They were in no mood to argue, "This way! Don't jostle her!" They ran through the halls keying doors open towards the Trauma Wing. "What happened to her?"

"She was hit by a car!" Leah yelled.

The nurses guided us into a room where Doctor's were already throwing on prep gowns. Leah placed me down on my feet near the bed, but I couldn't hold myself up, the pain was too much. She kept her arm around me as nurses helped me out of my stained clothes and into a large hospital gown. I heard words jumbled around me like "hemorrhaging," "abdominal trauma," "fetal distress," and "abruption."

The nurses helped me onto the bed and put my legs in stirrups. One nurse then put tubing around my ears and under my nose. "Oxygen for the baby!" She yelled at me. Another nurse was checking me under the blanket, "Cervix is dilated!" Another stabbed a needle into my forearm and started a drip. Leah held onto my hand. The first nurse then started placing monitors around my stomach. I heard the familiar drum sound from the machine and immediately felt relief. "Heartbeat is very low! We need to get the baby out _now_!" The relief dried up.

A doctor wheeled over now with an ultrasound machine. He hurried through the jell procedures I remembered from months earlier. He only searched a moment, "Clear Placental Abruption! Let's get her prepped people!"

"What's going on?" I asked, more afraid than I'd ever been before.

A nurse grabbed my hand speaking directly into my eyes, "The collision caused the placenta to detach from the uterine wall. The placenta is the baby's only source of air. Right now your baby is in distress and can't breathe." I lost all words. I was terrified. _Sarah._

Leah spoke for me, still holding on my other hand, "Then get the baby out!!"

It was then that Jacob ran in with the palest expression I'd ever seen him have. "Bella!" A small form of relief came to me as Jacob took Leah's position. She looked into my panicked eyes and nodded apologetically before letting herself out. "Are you alright!?" Jacob was frantic. Everything was happening at once.

"The baby can't breathe!" I screamed. Pain ricocheted through my stomach as the doctor pushed against me. Jacob's face went white.

"She's hemorrhaging!!" someone called out.

"Her blood pressure is dropping!" another yelled.

"FORCEPS NOW!" The doctor cried, but the voices began to fade. I began to feel the faintness overtake me.

"Fetus is in distress!" a quiet voice whispered.

I was losing. The darkness was coming. "Jake…" I croaked. "You have to promise me.."

He looked at me, "anything Bells! Please anything!" His voice was far off.

I tried to focus on his blur through my heavy eyelids, "Promise to save Sarah no matter what happens to me."

He stiffened beside me. "I….I….." he suffered through the thought.

"Please Jake." A glistening softness streaked down his blurry cheek.

"I promise," was the last thing that whispered into my blackened thoughts.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Tried to get this up quick today! I know how much I hate authors that leave it on cliffhangers for weeks! Hopefully this chapter will _almost_ make up for the torture I left you yesterday ;) **

**

* * *

**

**Jacob's Point of View**

"I promise." I finally consented. Her eyes closed and her hand went limp. "Bella?" I waited. "Bella? Are you ok? Can you hear me?!?"

"She's losing consciousness!"

The monitors around me started buzzing uncontrollably. "She's lost too much blood! Start a transfusion!" The doctor yelled to a nearby nurse. "We need to get her prepped for an emergency cesarean."

The room started in even more commotion. Nurses flew around me preparing tools and unknown machines. One threw a doctor's uniform set at me, "Put these on!" Then she busied herself with hanging a sheet to block Bella's belly.

I started putting on the doctor's coat as a nursed called, "The anesthesiologist is here!" I looked up to see another Doctor fly around me. He was in and out before I was finished.

"Baby's heart rate is variable!"

"Prepping area now." The doctor directed, "Knife!"

I moved back and kneeled at Bella's side. I grabbed her cold lifeless hand. Her fingers twitched at my touch. _At least she's alive. _I looked into her pale but beautiful face. "I love you," I whispered.

A voice yelled from behind me, "There is so much blood!" I cringed and laid my head down at her shoulder.

"Please don't die Bells." I felt tears stream down my face.

"Baby's out." Doctor informed the room. I picked my head up from Bella's arm. Everyone then went silent. We waited. _The cry! There's no cry! Where is the cry!_ I started to panic. _NO! I can't lose them both!_

I saw two nurses run the baby over to an awaiting table prepped with blankets and tools. They set her down on it. One nurse grabbed a blanket and began patting blood off her. Another started suctioning out the baby's mouth and nose with a hand held device.

I heard it then.

The most beautiful sound that could come from an emergency room.

A baby's cry.

_Sarah's_ cry.

I let my face fall into my arms at Bella's side. My tears fell uncontrollably. _Sarah's alive._

The hustle continued around me, but I only concentrated on one thing. _Sarah's alive._ If Sarah's alive Bella will pull through. _She has to._

Minutes past as the nurses hurried around me. I didn't move. I didn't listen. The only thing that mattered was Bella.

The nurses then scooped the baby back up and tore off towards the door. I watched as they took my daughter out of my sight and then bent my face to the floor in pain. She's gone. But… she is alive. I turned back to Bella. Her face was white as snow and her lips were the palest pink. _Hold on Bells._

A nurse grabbed the empty bag hung above the bed and switched it with a bright red one. Blood. She needs more blood. I stood and pulled a chair beside her bed and grabbed her hand. I rested my head on her cool arm. I repeated my mantra. _Sarah's alive so Bella will pull through. Sarah's alive so Bella will pull through._

***

"Mr. Black?" Came a male's voice behind me. I opened my eyes to reveal an early morning light coming from the once dark windows. "Mr. Black?"

I sat up in the chair and looked into the face of Bella's Obstetrician. "Oh yes, Dr. Jordan right?"

"Yes. I come baring bad news I'm afraid." My heart sunk and I held my breath waiting for him to continue. "Bella lost a lot of blood in the delivery. We've had to give her numerous blood transfusions during the night. We will continue to monitor her, but her internal bleeding was quite severe. The outlook is not good."

I looked toward the far wall. "She's a fighter Doc. She'll make it."

"Let's hope so." He said and then escaped through the doors.

A nurse took his place and came and checked monitors around Bella. She gave me a side glance, "We are doing everything we can Mr. Black." I nodded to the wall not being able to speak words quite yet.

She fluttered about the room and was on her way out when I could form words, "The baby?"

She stopped. I turned to look at her and she smiled. "The baby is doing fine. Congrats Mr. Black she is a perfectly healthy little girl. I believe the baby is in the nursery, would you like me to go get her for you?"

I sat up finally a little hope in my rigid body. "Yes please."

"Alright I'll be right back," and she walked through the door.

A few minutes later came a light knock from the door. I turned my head and Renee walked in cooing to a bundle of blankets with a bottle in her hand. "Renee." I acknowledged.

"How are you Jacob?" She asked tenderly.

"I'll do better when Bella is awake."

She gave me a motherly smile. "I know what you mean." She caught my glance towards the blankets and smiled. "Sarah needs to eat. I thought you might like to do it."

I bit my lip, "I don't know."

She moved towards me and said, "It's ok Jacob." Then she placed the bundle in my arms without another chance to object.

I looked to Sarah and I was looking at the face of an angel. She was the most beautiful, precious little girl. My face pulled into wonder and awe. I felt a **fatherly bond** stronger than any emotion I'd ever felt before. I looked at her and in an instant felt the **gravity pull** I had behind me **cut**. I wanted to be everything for her. I wanted to change the world for her. Anything I ever do again will be for her. I hadn't held her in my arms for more than thirty seconds and I knew my life was forever changed. This is my daughter. I love her more than my own life. She now is my life.

I pulled Sarah in close and I felt her react against my warm touch. Her deep chocolate eyes blinked up at me. They were eyes of her mother. The thought sent a shock of heat through my body. Her cheeks were darker but still slightly pink. Her nose was rounded and her lips pinched together. She was beautiful. I already love more than I ever thought possible.

Renee then placed the bottle in my hand. I looked at it and then to Renee. She motioned for me to go ahead. I bit my lip again and brought the bottle to Sarah. She opened her mouth around the tip and started sucking with a tsking sound. It was amazing. _She_ was amazing. I never want to be anywhere else. This darling little creature is mine.

"I'll leave you two now. I'll be at Charlie's if anything changes." Renee bent to kiss Bella's forehead and then walked out.

I smiled at the perfect angel in my arms until she drank the last of the bottle. I pulled it away from her lips and placed it on a nearby table. I brought my hand to her face and touched down her forehead to her nose. She closed her eyes and drifted into soundless slumber. I couldn't take my eyes off her.

Nurses came and left.

I didn't move. I didn't need to.


	25. Chapter 25

Sarah started stirring. I hadn't taken my eyes off her for the past few hours. My permanent smile began to fade when she started making a tiny unhappy cry. My heart started pounding. _Oh no!_ _What have I done? _

My eyes unlocked from her and looked helplessly to the nurse busying herself with Bella. She caught my stare and smiled. "She probably needs a diaper change." The blood pooled at my feet. _Gulp._ The nurse must have caught the pure terror that now hung on my face and laughed innocently, "I can do it if you'd like."

Relief flooded through me. "Yes please Ma'am." She stepped to me and picked Sarah out of my arms and walked her through the door.

I looked to the clock. Nine in the morning. Bella has been out for over twelve hours now with no change. Without my tiny angel here to bury my feelings the pain resurfaced. _Bells, you just have to make it through this._ I exhaled and leaned in to her bedside. I stroked the side of her pale face. I imagined her opening her eyes and curling her head into my hand, but she didn't move. I continued rubbing my hand down her arm to her hand. Her hands were cold as ice. I pulled the blanket higher up and sat back against the back of the chair.

I heard a knock at the door. "Come in," I answered quietly.

"Jacob?" I spun around at the sound of an unexpected voice. It was Leah.

"Leah? What are you doing here?" I asked harshly.

She closed the door behind her and walked to Bella's side. "Sam sent me to see if she is ok."

I snorted and shifted in my seat, "you haven't phased in months. There is no way Sam could tell you what to do."

"Fine." She huffed. "Maybe I wanted to see how Bella was doing."

I smirked, "Why would you care?"

"I just wanted to see how she was. That doesn't me I care." She said a bit too quickly.

I straightened up and looked at her with a look of disbelief on my face, "_do_ you care?"

She took a step backwards and shook her head back and forth quickly, "Psshhh! I don't know what you're talking about."

I stood then and took small steps after her; the same aura of disbelief surrounded me. "You care. You didn't want to see Bella hurt. That's why you pushed her out of the way! You even carried her here!"

"I just did that because I was worried_ you'd_ come after me if I didn't!" She said back angrily.

"I don't think so." I grinned devilishly at her while shaking my head.

"You're crazy!" She said as she backed into the TV stand.

I took another step cornering her, smiling. "Admit it! You were actually worried about Bella."

"NO!"

"Yes you were!" I put my smirking face direct into hers and stared her down.

"No!"

I tried to stand as tall as I could over her. "Admit it!"

She threw her palms up to her face, "OK! OK!" She let them down just as quickly and then stepped angrily into my face, "You happy! I didn't want her hurt! So I pushed her out of that stupid leech's arms. When I saw all the blood I panicked! She thinks that baby is all that is keeping you around, and if something happened to the baby because of what I did I couldn't live with that!"

I stepped back in shock a half smile upon my face. "I don't believe it."

She rolled her eyes and moved to sit in a chair at the opposite side of the bed. "What? Just because you guys have been in my head a few times you think I can't possibly give a crap about somebody else?"

"No I don't." I laughed as I slid back into the chair by Bella's head.

She just sat there and watched Bella's heart monitor. We both sat in silence for a few minutes.

She smirked to herself still staring. "Seth told me how she pulled that stupid move with the pie just to come talk to me."

I frowned. I really didn't like that memory.

"I was totally going to pound her, but then she just fell down in front of me. I could see how scared she was of losing you. Sam caught me off guard, but she has to worry that could happen every minute of her day. I could see some of my pain already in her. It made me stop in my tracks. I told her off, and then got her to scram." She quieted for a minute before she continued, "I started thinking she might be an ok person after that."

I stared at her in disbelief.

She caught my gaze and then continued. "What? It's not like I'm her friend or anything just because I got her to the hospital. She was covered in blood!"

Leah saying Bells was an "ok person" was probably the best I'd get. I just laughed. I'll take it. "You're right Leah. There is no way you two could be friends."

She seemed visually disturbed by that. I smiled internally.

A nurse then gave a half knock before opening the door pushing a metal cart with clear tall sides. I could see Sarah swaddled and I smiled when I saw someone had stuck a tiny pink bow to her hairless forehead. _That's my girl._

"Mr. Black, excuse me. I didn't know you had company."

Leah stood up, "no that's ok. I was just leaving."

"No stay Leah." She stopped, and looked at me confused. "Don't you even want to see Sarah?"

She looked down at the wheeled baby cradle and lifted an eyebrow. "I guess I could stay for a minute or two." The nurse picked up my angel and handed her to Leah. Leah's face gave the strong air of Sam as she looked at Sarah. I saw a hint of a smile start and fade before she coldly said, "She's very beautiful." Leah's breathing became labored. She then spoke up, "I really must be going now." She handed me Sarah and took off for the doors. _Did I just see her wipe her eyes?_

I looked down into the deep open eyes of my daughter. I exhaled and let a smile snake across my face. She pursed her tiny lips. It was so sweet. _I wish her mom could see this._ I looked up to Bella. She was still so pale. The nurse was checking the stitches at her stomach. _More battle wounds_ I thought to myself. The nurse finished checking her drip and the monitors then left.

I scooted the chair closer to Bella's side then looked down at our angel. I sighed then shifted Sarah's weight into one arm. I reached my hand for Bella's, and curled her arm around her stomach. I put Sarah into the indent, keeping my arms around Bella's limp ones. "I wish you could see her Bells. She's just so beautiful. She has your pink cheeks and brown eyes. She has my mom's rounded nose. She's just so beautiful."

I moved my gaze down to Sarah, and breathed a heavy breath. "You're mom's going to pull through this. She was always a fighter. I guess me and her have that in common. I'll let you in on a little secret. When you were still in your mom's belly I imprinted on someone. I fought it. Your mom fought it. But the moment I saw you I knew I wouldn't have to anymore. You don't have to worry about losing me. I'll be here forever."

I felt Bella's arm tighten under me. My eyes widened. "Bells? Bells! Can you hear me? Bells? Are you awake?"

I waited.

"Bells! Please!" I cried.

I waited some more.

"Bells?" I asked once more calmly.

Nothing.

My eyes started watering. "Bells you can't leave me like this. I need you." I closed my eyes and laid my head down on my arms still cupped around hers. "You can't give up."

"Please don't give up." I asked quietly. She was still gone.

I stood and picked Sarah up quickly when I heard someone opening the door. It was another nurse. "I'm sorry, but it's time for the baby to eat. Would you like me to bring a bottle?"

I nodded facing away from her, shielding my tears.

"I'll be back in a minute," I heard before the door closed.

I breathed in forcefully. I tried to calm my nerves before she returned. I wiped my eyes on the shoulders of my shirt then sat back into the chair.

The nurse came in a few minutes later and handed me a warm bottle. "Call if you need anything." She said on the way out.

"I will thank you." I replied.

I moved Sarah into position in my arms and started touching her bottom lip with the bottle tip. She opened her mouth around it and started drinking. I smiled at her. "You are one special kid you know that? Your mom would have given her life to save yours. She really has loved you all this time. We both have loved you."

A few minutes past and I let out a deep breath. "I just don't know what I'd do without her Sarah. I don't know if I could raise you alone. I need her. Raising you is going to be the most important thing in the world to me, but I need her help. I need your mom." Sarah finished her bottle and I put it away before continuing. "I love her. I love her so much."

"I love you too."

My head shot up to Bella. Her eyelids hung heavily but her beautiful brown eyes were open and looking into mine. "Bells!" I sat straight up trying not to jostle Sarah. "You're awake!"

"Hi." She spoke in a muted whisper.

I was so relieved. "Oh Bells. I'm so glad you're ok. I can't believe you're awake! How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok." She looked to the sweet bundle in my arms and smiled a weary smile. "Sarah?"

I smiled from ear to ear, happier than I've ever been in my life. I stood to show her our baby. "This is her. She's beautiful Bells. She's amazing."

She held her hands out weakly, "May I?"

I looked into her now glowing face, and handed her our baby. She buried Sarah into her arms and looked into her rich brown eyes. I saw the same thoughts of happiness and love and wishing to be everything flash through Bella's eyes that I had just a few hours ago. A single tear streaked down her face. She looked up and asked me, "Jake, is this what imprinting feels like?"

I shook my head no, and then gave her a half smile. "This is better."


	26. Chapter 26

**Bella's Point of View**

A few hours passed and we stayed together. We were so happy. It was just like I had always hoped. Jake then excused himself to go make some phone calls to tell everyone I was ok. He came back and we sat together watching TV when Charlie and Renee stepped in.

My mom flew at me and hugged me into the bed. "Bella! I'm so glad you're ok! I was so worried!"

"I know. Sorry mom."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I'm just glad you're ok." She pulled back and stood over the bed. Charlie moved to the other side.

"Glad to see you doing ok Bells," he fidgeted.

Renee then looked over to Jacob. "Looks like you managed the baby well enough for a while."

He gave a crooked smile and rubbed at his neck. "Yeah I tried, I mean I guess." I smiled. He was so cute when he was embarrassed.

Charlie spoke. "Well, don't worry we won't stay long. We'll let you three get back to yourselves, we just wanted to come by and give Bella our support."

I interrupted, "Don't you even want to hold the baby mom?"

She smiled, "I stayed with Sarah all night Bella. I got to hold her plenty, but your father might want a chance."

I looked across the bed to Charlie who was pale and frozen.

I giggled at him, "Oh come on dad. It's your granddaughter."

He grumbled, "I'm not old enough to be a grandfather," but held his arms out. He looked into her tiny sleeping face and a large smile flashed across his face. "She's not bad Bells. She's really pretty. She looks lots like you."

I blushed a little, "thanks dad."

"You be sure to bring her around Forks ok?"

"I will." I told him sincerely.

He chuckled to himself, "Grandpa. Hmm… Guess I could get used to that, at least for this one anyway." His eyes left Sarah and looked to me, "You did real good Bells. She's pretty." He then stepped to me and handed Sarah back.

Renee reached in and gave me another hug. "I love you so much sweetie. I'm so glad I was here to see Sarah. She is such an angel."

"I'm glad you were here too mom, I love you." She pulled away.

"We'll let you be now."

"Bye Bells." Charlie said kicking his feet on the way out.

"Bye Dad."

They left and Jacob came to sit by my side. "Charlie seemed to change his mind about being a grandpa pretty quick."

I smiled, "I know."

He looked into Sarah's soft face, "Can't blame him though. Who could resist her? She's amazing."

"You say that a lot." I looked into his eyes.

"I mean it too." He smiled my smile. I sighed and we looked back to the baby.

***

A while later the pack showed up. I could hear them down the hall before they arrived at the door. Quil, Seth, Embry, Jared, and Paul stumbled in over each other. I laughed. It was so good to see them fighting and laughing together.

Quil spoke up stifling giggles and looked down to the tiny ball of blankets. "Well where is that baby? Let's see her Bella."

I pulled her away from my chest and turned her to face them.

They then all looked to Embry. Embry stared at Sarah, his eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open. He was totally taken away in awe. Jacob's face dropped. _What's going on?_ I thought momentarily confused…. _Oh NO!_

"Embry?" Jake asked slowly.

"Wha…?" He asked still staring.

I started shaking my face back and forth, "No, No! You Didn't! My baby?!" I yelled at him pulling her back protectively into my chest.

He then started to lift a side of his mouth trying not to smile. The rest of the pack crew burst into loud laughter. "Gotcha!" they cried.

I was floored. My face turned red in anger. "You Jerk!!" I screamed and moved my foot to kick at him. I caught Jacob shimmering out of the corner of my eye.

"Oh, come on guys. It was just a joke." Embry started.

"Not a good time Embry!" Jacob fumed. "Did you forget that Bella almost died?!"

Sam stepped in the door then. Emily was carrying a baby car seat right behind him. Sam took sight of the situation. "Jacob stop." Jake breathed in heavily and tried to calm his shaking nerves. "What's going on?" Sam asked.

Jacob explained their little joke. Sam turned to his fellow pack mates, "Definitely not a good time gentlemen."

Quiet apologies sounded from around the room followed by slight snickers. I piped up half smiling. "It's ok Sam." I glared at Embry. "It _would_ have been funny…._if_ I hadn't just about lost my baby!"

"That a girl!" Paul boomed from behind. "Now hey, let us take a look at her!"

They all gathered in closer. I held her out cautiously and various congratulations sounded from around the room. "She's beautiful guys." "Way to go!" "What a princess." "Good going!" and others.

Jacob spoke up beaming, truly the proud father. "That's my Sarah."

"She is very beautiful Bella." Emily's motherly voice rang. She sighed. "I'm so glad you are ok. When we noticed you were missing from the party everyone panicked. Leah called the house a few minutes later but what she told us did nothing to calm your guests down." She laughed a bit.

"No," I laughed with her, "it probably didn't." I then caught the other part of her statement, "Wait. _Leah_ called the house?"

"Yes, she called right after Jacob took her place. Your mother came right here. She was so worried."

I felt so ashamed leaving the party like that and then making everyone so worried that I dashed my eyes to the floor. I then noticed that's where Emily had placed Daven in his car seat. I couldn't believe how big he was. He looked months older than he was and had cute baby rolls around his cheeks. "He's getting so big Em!"

She huffed and rolled her eyes. "He eats like his father."

We all started laughing. _Poor Emily!_

They took turns holding Sarah while we all talked a while more. They stayed until Sarah needed to eat and started to fuss. The nurse came in then and started to shove all the rambunctious boys out of the room.

I fed her then started changing her diaper. I couldn't help but laugh when Jacob gagged. "What? Can't stand the smell there Jake?" I asked sarcastically.

"That smells worse than vampire," he coughed. I laughed harder and rolled my eyes. At least Sarah won't be sitting in dirty diapers long with a werewolf nose around.

After the diaper was changed he scooped it up and held it far from his body holding his nose with his other hand. "Sorry but I've got to get this thing out of here right now." I laughed again.

He returned soon after, smiling my smile when he saw us again. I couldn't help but smile back. I knew I would love Sarah at first sight, but something else ached inside of me. It was Jacob. My love for him had grown as well. I never knew I could love him this much. Something had also changed about his love for me. He doesn't seem to be pulling himself towards me from the opposite direction anymore. He truly loves me. My grin grew wider as I realized I finally believe.

I finally believe that he won't leave me.

We will be happy.

We always will be.


	27. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Another day past the same way, diaper changes, feedings, nurses checking, visitors, and horrible hospital food. I wasn't so sure I could last the few more days they wanted me to stay here. Jacob and I were watching daytime TV when he stiffened and turned to me grinning wildly. "I have a surprise."

My face instantly fell and I became serious, "Jacob. I hate surprises."

He beamed, "but you'll like this one!"

"Surprise!" came a tinkling song from the door. I looked and Alice stood in the doorway.

"Alice! I can't believe you're here!" She danced in and stood by my bedside. "But I've been with Jacob the entire time. How did you know I had the baby?"

She smiled at Jacob and he returned one of his one. "Jacob called me."

"He did??" I asked completely floored.

He grinned to his eyes. "I know you might like having your old friend here, and with all the help she has given us I thought she deserved a heads up." A silent thankful moment passed between them.

I was so appreciative I could have cried, "Oh Jake, thank you so much."

"You like your surprise then?" He asked already knowing my answer.

"Yes, I really do." I admitted gleefully. I turned to Alice, "do you want to hold her _Auntie Alice_?"

She beamed at my use of her nickname. "Of course silly!"

I held Sarah out and Alice moved her arms to hold her. _"OW!"_ Alice was startled, and stepped backwards within a foot of grabbing her.

"Alice?" _That was odd._

She seemed embarrassed. "Sorry, it was nothing." She reached again and at the same length jumped back. "Bella!" She was in shock.

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked afraid.

"Sarah! She's too hot! I can't touch her!"

***

**To be continued….or will it??**

* * *

**I am planning on a sequel, just the plot line isn't set in stone yet. If you have any ideas you want included let me know!**

**Thanks for reading my story! All of the comments have been amazing! You guys have really made me want to continue writing. THANKS! And if you're bored waiting for the sequel you can always follow me over to my Renesmee and Jacob story. It's in the works!**


	28. Sequel

**Vampires Can't Touch Me**

* * *

The moonlight danced off my surroundings. This place was more beautiful than last time. I was seated on a large stump in the middle of a small meadow. I could see grey rocks and tall grasses. The tree line was thick around me. If I were any other nineteen year old girl I would never know what was about to come, but I had my own special way of knowing. I smiled at the thought.

I stood gently from the stump trying to listen to the stillness in the air. No, I don't have the sense of hearing that my Father does, but it greatly exceeds that of my friends or of a normal human. I listened and waited. It would not be long now. I inched around the meadow teasing my fingers through my long chestnut hair.

The feeling never changes. The tenseness that someone is following you. The adrenaline that pumps fear into your system. I haven't been afraid of this for years, but the thrill still sends shivers down my spine. Someone just through the tree line, watching, waiting and I know they are there now. Like me they are waiting.

I pulled my hair into my fist at the back of my head exposing my delicate creamy skin at my neck. _BINN _went a tiny sound from my left, and I felt warmth press against me. My face turned into a smirk.

_It begins._

* * *

**Sequel is started! Check my profile! Hopefully it's there by now, LOL! If not wait for fanfiction to submit it!**

**Thanks! :)**


End file.
